


The Honest Lieutenant

by White_Rainbow



Series: Secrets of the Finalizer [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: #Kylohelpsandneedstostophelping, #Mitakafiguresouthowtodomonhisown, #nsfwfanartchapter1, #surprisefluffbecauseIcanthelpmyself, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom Hux, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mikylux - Freeform, Mitaka being groomed for dom, Slavekylooutfit, Sub Kylo, Threesome, Voyeurism, Voyeurism on OC Characters, first time dom, verbal kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/pseuds/White_Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieutenant Mitaka should have rid himself of the holovid, but the lurid secret recording of General Hux and his mystery lover in the throes of passion was too tempting to throw away. When Hux and Kylo Ren realize what Mitaka possesses, their punishment is not entirely what Mitaka expects. And among the two most powerful entities in the galaxy Mitaka will find himself his greatest allies or greatest enemies depending on what he does next.</p><p>Find me on tumblr!  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/white-rainbowff">White-Rainbowff</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Holovid

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Kylux story: Long Confidence the first Part of the Scourge of the Finalizer series. 
> 
> The holovid is a reference to [Chapter 6 of The Long Confidence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5795806/chapters/13817494)'s scene.
> 
> This fic was inspired by the amazing art of [Festering Silence](http://festeringsilence.tumblr.com/post/140591037853/more-mikylux-and-hux-rewards-mitaka-with-a-kiss) Thank you so much for putting this idea in my head :D  
> Thanks for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fanart for this fic! From the lovely @its-pixiethings. Thank you so much for this art!  
> http://its-pixiesthings.tumblr.com/post/141451185535/okay-look-this-stupid-fandom-is-going-to-be-the

It started with small kisses.

On the nape of his neck, on his ear. His tongue traced along his earlobe and suckled softly.

Hux laid on his side on the black silk-sheeted bed, Kylo pressed against him, fitting perfectly against his form. His hand explored the dark jedi’s chest, tweaked his nipples, a smile tugging at his serious face as he heard Kylo gasp and melt into him.

This dangerous entity, this killer of men, this scarred and ferocious creature was a puddle of helplessness in his arms. If Hux commanded him to kill everyone on board the _Finalizer_ , he would. And he would kneel before his General and beg the question: “Does this please you?”

Hux’s cock stiffened at the thought and he pressed it against Kylo’s lower back.

Kylo took the gesture as a sign and obediently began to raise his legs, opening himself to his General, but Hux gently pressed his thigh down, and dragged a finger along his lower abdomen, feeling the soft ripple of muscles, the puckered scar from the blaster wound he took weeks ago and the soft curled hair surrounding his swelling member, but he did not touch the shaft. Not just yet. He merely traced around the base, hearing his dark-haired lover whimper and squirm at his touch.

“Tell me how many?” Hux whispered into Kylo’s ear.

Kylo let out a soft chuff. “I’m hard enough as it is, Bren.”

“It wasn’t a request.” Hux pinched Kylo’s inner thigh.  

Kylo’s sharp cry, his hips rotating back hard against Hux’s already stiff member. “Yes, General,” he said.

Hux kissed his neck and gently stroked the tender flesh of his thigh. “Good boy,” he cooed. “Just a quick peek.”

Kylo turned over to face Hux. No one else had the pleasure of those dark glassy eyes but Hux. No one else could enjoy those full lips that were wet and waiting for Hux with a hungry quiver. Hux leaned forward, pressing with mouth against Kylo’s, sucking softly on his bottom lip before pulling away again. Delighting in the quiet yearning sounds from his knight. He instead shifted his attention to the healed yet ragged flesh across the dark jedi’s face, planting small kisses along the deep red scar. Rosiness surfaced on Kylo’s cheeks, still self-conscious about the scar despite Hux insisting it suited him.

The air around them grew heavy as Kylo summoned the Force around them. Hux felt tendrils of warm energy glide over him, faint traces of red aura fading in and out of view as Kylo sent the Force searching the block for others engaging in lurid encounters.

Since Starkiller was destroyed, the evacuees had no choice but to pile into the _Finalizer_ while they made their retreat back to the rendezvous on the other side of the galaxy where they could regroup and Ren could complete his training. The inconvenient journey took a month.

Though there was plenty of room on the Star Destroyer, this also meant that the higher ranked officers now occupied the empty rooms on Kylo and Hux’s block. It made their torrid affair more difficult to keep secret, and Kylo had to quickly master mind-erasing techniques during the first few days. Now, however, they turned the inconvenience into a voyeuristic game.

Kylo closed his eyes. With a slight grin, Hux watched Kylo’s cock twitch as he began to tap into the minds of those in the throws in amorous affairs.

Kylo dark eyebrows knitted, his breath wavering. His voice a slow, dreamy slur.

_“She is laying on the bed, her legs spread. Fingers swirling around her clit slowly. He is kneeling over her, naked save for his helmet, which he takes off last._

_‘Sir…’ he purrs. ‘Let me taste you.’_

_She shivers and runs a hand through his hair. ‘This is the last time…it’s against...’ he presses his fingers against her opening, she gasps. ‘...Regulations.’_

_‘As you wish.’ He buries his face between her legs. She arches her back and cries out his name. ‘Zero...’_

_She knows this won’t be the last time.”_

Kylo reached a hand down to rub himself, but Hux caught his wrist, guiding his hand instead towards his own member. Kylo lets out a soft whine, but grips his General’s staff obediently.

“Tell me more.”

Kylo shudders a moment, his strokes slow and tender, his eyelids twitching a moment until...

 _“Captain Felo is lying on his back, his mouth open, his lips wrapped around Captain Arlin’s... cock. Captain Arlin is over Felo, his hips and his head moving together as he…”_ Kylo stutters a moment. _“f...fucks Arlin’s mouth and sucks him until he comes.”_

A feral sound rose in Hux’s throat and he grabbed a fistfull of Kylo’s hair, pulling him into a hard kiss. He loved when his dark jedi talked this filth. It was something new, something Hux had taught him and the knight was becoming an apt pupil.

Kylo continued to massage Hux, though his hand shook as he continued to feel the waves of ecstasy from those along the block. Kylo’s cock pressed against Hux’s thigh, and he let out a soft moan at the slight contact, Hux dropped his hand and gave one light stroke, pulling away as Kylo bucked his hips in response.

“Tell me one more and I will reward you.”

Kylo’s breath hitched and he shut his eyes hard, his eyelids moving as he frantically searched for something to satisfy his General.

_“He is sitting alone. Each night. Always alone. He is naked sitting on his bed, legs spread. His hand wrapped tightly around his cock, stroking himself to near-climax, then stopping. He does this over and over and...His black hair slick with sweat. His eyes wild and wanting. There’s a belt around his neck. He pulls on it, then releases the leather noose with a gasp, then tugs again, and releases it again. Tears of need stream down his face, his body shaking, self-torture sending him closer and closer to the edge, his choking sobs mixed with waves of pleasure. It…_

Kylo’s shudder was so strong that it vibrated through his hand gripping Hux’s cock, and the general nearly came right then if he hadn’t caught himself.

“More,” he moaned. “Who is it…”

_He watches a holovid. The vid is short, a small loop. It’s only of a face etched in ecstasy, the loop capturing his moments of release over and over. Mitaka watches the holovid and calls out...for his General…in the darkness.”_

Hux nearly choked. Kylo’s eyes shot open as though not immediately realizing what he just said.

“Lt. Mitaka?” Hux said.

A thunderous cloud passed over Kylo’s face. “I will find him.” He said evenly.

Hux put a hand on that rageful face, watching his dark jedi’s cheek twitch and then melt into his palm. “Tell me about this holovid.”

“It’s us, Bren,” Kylo spat, then winced. “He has a vid of our time in the interrogation room. It shows you...he can’t see me.”

“What else?”

Kylo’s jaw visibly tightened and he closed his eyes. Some of the vases around Hux’s room began to quiver and as Hux caressed his cheek until the room quieted again.

 _“He watches this almost every night. Each time he listens and wishes he could see the other man’s face. He wishes he_ was _the other man. He…”_

Cool air gushed into the room as Kylo released the Force connection to Mitaka. “I can’t, Bren. He…He has to be dealt with.”

Hux sneered. “Are you jealous?”

“You know I am.” Kylo replied through gritted teeth, barely keeping his fury in check.

Jealousy. It surprised Hux how much the concept excited him. He was used to his subordinates clamoring for his attention, but for Kylo to be so afflicted by a young whelp Lieutenant lusting for his General?

_How far can I push this?_

Hux shoved Kylo onto his back, putting a gloved hand over his mouth and grabbing Kylo’s shaft in his hand, giving it a few hard strokes. Kylo muffled a moan behind the glove.

“He wants to know who I desire. Who makes me come. He is probably in there right now, fantasizing about pleasing your General.”

Kylo squirmed and growled against Hux's hand.

“He wants so badly to know who you are. He is curious what it would be like to _be_ you…” Hux's smile was cruel, his eyes blue flames at the jealousy raging in Kylo. “and maybe I'm curious about him too…”

The mirrors began to tremble, the bed shook. Kylo was about to explode and Hux rutted against Kylo’s thigh fearlessly egging him on.

“But my curiosity merely extends to what would happen if he _met_ this other man.”

The room calmed, Hux saw a wickedness sparkle in Ren’s eyes. “Perhaps the other man will teach him his place.”

Kylo breathed hard against Hux glove and nodded urgently. Hux removed his hand from Kylo’s mouth and gave a final squeeze before releasing his shaft as well.

“Get dressed. We wouldn't want him to finish without us.”

“Or at all,” Kylo growled.

Hux brushed away Ren's hair and kissed his forehead at the tip of his scar. “Very good, boy.”

\-----

Mitaka wanted this feeling to last. He would deny himself release for as long as he could take it. Despite the sweat forming at his temples, his legs quivering and his abdomen tight and burning, he forced himself to hold back.

He knew what came next after he reached his climax. The soft sobs of loneliness until he fell asleep was inevitable. Still, it was a small price to pay for the ecstasy he endured while watching his favorite holovid.

 _I need to get rid of this vid._ _I need to stop this obsession._

He didn’t know how to stop. And even if he did, he didn’t want to.

The room was dark, only the faint blue glow of the holovid illuminated the cramped quarters. He sat on a thin mattress balanced precariously atop boxes filled with spare mouse droid parts and oil-stained boxes marked “miscellaneous.” The mattress groaned as his strokes quickened, squeaking as he squirmed.

It was an afterthought of a room just as he was an afterthought to the rest of officers. Still these quarters, if they were to be called that, was in the main officers block and it was rumored that one of the rooms housed General Hux himself though he didn't know which one. An officer only gained that information by personal invitation of which Mitaka never received and probably never would.

His unquestionable loyalty, strict his obedience, his unshakable honesty got him as far as the rank Lieutenant, but these were not the attributes of a high ranking officer. He lacked the ruthless spirit, the merciless drive. People like him were invisible to the eyes of General Hux, both professionally and…

The holovid clicked on again and Mitaka pulled on the leather belt wrapped around his neck, running his hand over his thrumming member, watching the General stand over an interrogation chair where a man was strapped in.

 _On the flickering feed, Hux slid his body over the man’s naked form. His body was flawless, pale and sculpted. His muscles flexed and twitched as he straddled the man, leaning over to grasp the bars next to his captive’s shoulders._ _  
_ _Fighting against his restraints, the dark-haired man, his face obscured, raises his head. Leaning in for a kiss, perhaps.  Hux pulls just out of reach.  A sneer crept on that perfect mouth.  Hux drew up his knees, bracing them on the flat surface on either side of the man’s hips, positioning himself over the man’s cock._

Mitaka felt the surge of ecstasy rush through him as Hux pushed down, taking all of the man into him. The mystery man let out a soft cry.

Mitaka always pulled his hand away at that part, leaning his head back and staring at the ceiling, panting as Hux’s lover keened and moaned as Hux moved up and down on him. Just as Mitaka felt his climax wane, he took his burning member in his hand and worked it gently in his palm. It wouldn’t be long before he couldn’t take it anymore. He bit his lip hard, his toes curled. His arm pulled on the belt and the leather cut into his skin, blood roaring in his ears as the room grew dangerously dim before rushing back to him as he loosened the belt.

_“General…” the man moaned, his voice deep and silky._

_“Say it again…” Hux ordered, sitting up now, his back arched as he pumped his own cock into his palm._

_“General...my General…”_

“General...” Mitaka whispered to the vid. He would come the same as Hux, the same as he did on most nights.

A sudden shift in weight on his bed ripped Mitaka from his peak. A cold black cloth wrapped around his eyes, yanking his head back hard. He reached up to grab whomever blinded him and found the wrists covered in leather. The arms were powerful, though Mitaka’s upper body strength was something to be desired. He panted and struggled, but the arms held firm.

Boot steps echoed in his room, someone was standing in front of him.

In his naked and vulnerable state, Mitaka nearly climaxed from the sheer jolt of fear and inappropriately-timed thrill of having two men in his room.

The excitement left him when he heard the voice attached to the bootsteps.

“Some light holodrama, Lieutenant?” General Hux's voice was cool, edging on anger.

Mitaka dropped his arms immediately and covered himself. “G...General Hux?”

_This is it. This is how I die. Unsatisfied and humiliated in front of the most powerful man in the galaxy._

“Take him.” Hux commanded to his accomplice.

The accomplice dragged a hot tongue along his naked neck up to his ear.

Mitaka shivered and moaned openly, the fear churning through him, electrifying his loins. His heart pounding.

“With pleasure,” said a familiar silky voice.

_I know that voice._

His mind felt pressure weigh on him.

_The man from…_

His thoughts sinking as though drowning in sludge.

_...the holovid?_

The world faded away.

 


	2. Sounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: “I am so sorry, sir.” Mitaka gushed, sweat trickled down his temple. “If I had known-”  
> “And yet you kept the holovid. Why?”  
> Mitaka was truthful, but not stupid. He remained silent.  
> Hux narrowed his eyes. “I asked you a question, Lieutenant.”  
> “For me, Sir. To...I…” His face felt hot. Sweat trickled down his bare back.  
> “I want to hear you say it.”

When Lieutenant Mitaka regained consciousness, he found himself blindfolded, standing upright. With shaking hands he loosened the silky cloth, his eyes adjusting quickly to the dimly lit room.  It was by far the largest quarters he had ever seen in his life. Black and red flags bearing the  First Order insignia hung along the far wall, framing a large curved bed covered in black satin. The round headboard had hooks placed in strategic and suggestive patterns inside the First Order symbol carved into the black wood. Antique furniture and expensive curios lined the shelves. 

Mirrors tiled the ceiling and along one side of the room. He grimaced at his reflection. He was still shirtless. His lean body was solid, but he never quite achieved the bulk he so desired like his fellow officers. His pale complexion seemed ghastly in the pale light. The coolness of the air made him shiver, only adding to the pitiful nature of his form. His black slacks were still undone and his cock just barely contained within his black standard issue smallclothes. 

He would have buttoned himself up, but with those cold blue eyes gazing upon his vulnerable form, he thought it best to stay still and just...stand there blushing instead.

General Hux reclined in a large armchair in front of the bed several feet from where Mitaka stood. He wore a grey tank shirt revealing perfectly sculpted arms, powerful, yet sleek. Freckles lightly dusted his pale shoulders. Mitaka held his breath. Try as he might he could never make out any details in his holovid. He bit back thoughts of kissing those shoulders, tracing his tongue along his clavicle, biting his neck.

He averted his eyes, though his gaze lingered briefly over Hux’s tight black pants, seeing a distinct outline of the General’s member, which bulged through the thin material.

The General held a small remote in his hand. Clicking it caused several of the mirror panels to flip revealing a large screen. Mitaka’s holovid played on loop. Hux hit another button activating the volume. Pleasurable sounds echoed through the room. Hux did not look at it. Mitaka could not stop looking, the blood draining from his face.

“Is this holovid yours?” Hux asked simply, though the Lieutenant did not dare mistake the cadence for potential leniency.

“Y...yes.”

Mitaka never was good at lying. Incapable some would say...most would say.

“And how did you get it?”

“I...I noticed someone had stolen the access card to Room TC21. The interrogation room was restricted due to electrical issues with the equipment in there. I wanted to catch whoever was using the room for any possible…” he swallowed. “...inappropriate purposes. I set up cameras. I didn't know, sir.”

Hux held up his hands in a mock surrender. “You caught me,” he said. “Now what will you do to me?”

“I am so sorry, sir.” Mitaka gushed, sweat trickled down his temple. “If I had known-”

“And yet you kept the holovid. Why?”

Mitaka was truthful, but not stupid. He remained silent.

Hux narrowed his eyes. “I asked you a question, Lieutenant.” 

“For me, Sir. To...I…” His face felt hot. Sweat trickled down his bare back. 

“I want to hear you say it.” 

He tried to will the hardness away, but his member pushed painfully against his tightening pants. Hux’s eyes gazed openly at his growing erection for a long moment, before his icy gaze returned to Mitaka’s furiously blushing face.

“I wanted to watch you. I wanted to touch myself while watching you.”

“Are there any copies?”

Mitaka balked at such an idea, “No, sir. I would never.”

Hux smirked. “I believe you. My, but you are truthful, aren’t you. Tell me, do you enjoy watching me?” The question hung in the air a moment as the General slowly undid his pants.

Mitaka’s mouth went dry. To see what he had only strained to gaze upon in a fuzzy holovid...he mustered a nod.

“Say it,” Hux said sharply.

“I...Yes...I enjoy watching you, General.”

Hux’s member was long and thick, smooth and pale. Its reddened tip glistened. Hux traced his fingers over the head shamelessly and licked his fingers with the tip of his tongue. 

Mitaka did not realize he was chewing on his own lip until he tasted blood in his mouth.

“Do you want to touch yourself?” Hux asked, his breath growing heavy, palm stroking himself slowly, so slowly. His ginger eyelashes fluttered a moment before his blue eyes locked with the Lieutenant.

“Yes,” Mitaka breathed, unable to look away from the beautiful display before him. “Yes, please.” He started to unbuckle his pants, his heart pounding and his member aching to be released. 

“Just one more question,” Hux said, his eyes darting past Mitaka a moment. “Would you like to know just who was fucking me in that holovid?”

_ Oh gods, yes,  _ Mitaka thought desperately, remembering those passionate moans from that beautiful voice. 

“Y...yes.”

Mitaka felt the presence beside him before realizing that someone was actually standing there. It was as though they had always been there, but stood just beyond Mitaka’s vision. The thin veil dissolved and Mitaka turned to meet Hux’s secret lover. 

He yelped and started to back away, but warm tendrils of energy wrapped around his wrists and waist, urging him to remain. He gawked openly at the black and chrome mask staring back at him. The mask that so often haunted his dreams. 

_ This isn’t...No… _

Mitaka could not fit the pieces together. Kylo Ren. The mysterious volatile man behind a cold mask. Hux and he...this was some sort of trick.

Mitaka snapped back to look at the General for answers, but felt Kylo’s gloved hand grab his chin and force him to look at the sinister mask.

“Kylo,” Hux purred. “Take that wretched thing off for our guest. You are scaring the poor boy.”

Mitaka was not ready to see the man behind the mask. He was already so painfully hard, light-headed. If this terrible creature revealed himself...

The mask hissed and began to shift.

Mitaka lowered his eyes to the ground.

The mask dropped to his feet with a dull heavy thud. A gloved hand touched Mitaka’s quivering chin and gently tilted it upwards. Soft leather fingertips glided along his jawline before pressing a palm against against the Lieutenant’s burning cheek. 

Mitaka raised his eyes.

And his breath hitched.

The knight’s eyes were black coals. Intense, churning storms. Unpredictable. Mesmerizing. A long scar spanned across a long, handsome face adding fierceness his regality. His lips were full and looked soft. Mitaka could not take his eyes away from them. And then they parted, letting loose a deep silky voice.

“What will you have me do with him, General?” Ren asked.

Without the voice-modifier it sounded so familiar…

Those exquisite moans from the holovid flooded Mitaka’s mind. And it suddenly hit him:  _ I _ _ t was the voice of Kylo Ren all along who made me come on those lonely nights. _

“Let him remove your robes for you.” Hux replied.

Mitaka’s eyes widened. Standing before him was the second most powerful entity in the First Order. And Hux wanted him to not only touch this destructive force of nature, but to shed him of everything that kept him shrouded in mystery. 

He looked up at the dark jedi, looking for any sign of acceptance or repulsion at the notion of being stripped by the young Lieutenant. 

Kylo Ren looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes. He gave no sign of anger nor lust. Nothing. 

“I do not like repeating myself,” Hux said, his voice edging on anger. 

Mitaka found himself fumbling with Ren’s belt before Hux finished his sentence. With shaky, but deft fingers he found the latch and dropped the belt to the floor. He undid the hooks on the robe and shed him of the heavy black fabric. 

The Lieutenant took in a breath. 

The holovid did not do him justice. 

The dark jedi’s body was lean and cut from stone and yet his body seemed fluid, long like a ong, graceful tree. His nipples were hard and raised with goosebumps from the chill in the room. Mitaka shook away the urge to put his warm mouth over them, to trace his tongue over them. For a moment he forgot just whose body he was admiring.

He looked up at Kylo was merely watching him, studying him like a scientist would an ant.

“My honest little Lieutenant,” Mitaka could hear Hux say, “would you like to take out Kylo Ren’s cock?”

Mitaka’s eyes never left those black abyssal pools staring at him. A flicker of...something sparked in Ren’s eyes at the question. 

_ Anger? Hate? Want? _

He did not have to think about it. And the answer terrified him.

“Yes,” Mitaka said. 

“Then ask him,” Hux urged.

Mitaka’s voice quivered, “May I…” he swallowed. “Please, may I take out your cock?”

Kylo said nothing. For a long time he said nothing. The waiting was agony. The humiliation made his head dizzy, his legs weak.

And then Ren ran a gloved hand through Mitaka’s coal black hair and gently guided him down to his knees.

Mitaka sank down obediently. Though the rest of his body trembled, his hands remained steady. He unhooked the fasteners and pulled down the fabric revealing a nest of black, curly hair. With a careful hand, Mitaka pulled out the stiffened member of Kylo Ren. He held it a moment in complete reverence. It was perfect, shorter than Hux’s member slightly, yet it had girth where Hux had length. 

Mitaka had no words, and only let out a soft moan at the display. Ren’s cock twitched in response, and a soft gasp escaped the dark jedi’s lips. Mitaka looked up with pleading eyes. Until now he did not realize how badly he wanted this. How badly he needed this.

He did not wait for the General’s next question.

“Please, General,” he breathed, “may I suck Lord Ren’s cock?”

Though the General was shamelessly stroking his own hard member, his voice was even and casual if not a little softer. “By all means, Lieutenant.”

Mitaka had always wanted to do this. Though, never specifically on a unimaginably dangerous creature as Kylo Ren, but to suck another man’s cock, to take all of it into his mouth. He dreamt often of this. He yearned for this. But one does not get ahead in the academy by fraternizing with the other boys romantically, and by the time he was Lieutenant, all he had time for were those nights alone with his beloved holovids...vids that he studied, voraciously.

Mitaka licked his lips and gently kissed the tip of Ren’s cock, feeling the slickness of precum coat his lips. He kissed away the saltiness before wrapping his lips just around Ren’s glistening head. He flicked the tip of his tongue against the ridge of his cock. He flattened his tongue against the tender spots that he had explored on his own member, imagining someone else sucking on him the way he wanted. He poured his desires into his actions, slowly swirling around Ren’s head, pushing it deeper into his warm, wet mouth. He pulled away. He pushed forward. He found a slow rhythm and went with it.

And then Ren let out that familiar deep, luxurious moan. 

The sound was honey, sweetening the flavor of Mitaka’s desire to please. The faster the Lieutenant’s head moved, the more urgent those sounds became. 

_ More... _ Mitaka thought desperately,  _ Please, more. _

Mitaka’s grabbed and held onto Ren's ass before he could consider what he was doing. Rather than meet resistance, Ren bucked his hips forward, his cock’s head pressing hard against the back of Mitaka’s throat. The Lieutenant forced himself to relax. He had practiced this. He had wanted to show someone -anyone- that he could be perfect for this. Squeezing Ren’s ass hard, he pulled the knight closer, taking the full length of Kylo Ren deep into his throat. 

It drew out the moans he wanted. The long keening sound, the gasping cries of pleasure that he had heard so many times on the holovid. Only this was not a holovid, this was real. 

Mitaka’s hips rocked forward, rutting against the fabric of his own pants, using the friction to give him something, anything. He felt so close…

“General,” Kylo Ren gasped. 

Mitaka’s heart dropped and he slowed momentarily. 

_ No,  _ Mitaka thought shaking himself internally, _ of course he would call to his General. Of course he would… _

Mitaka ignored the momentary sharpness in his chest and pulled Ren in again, feeling his cock throb and swell in his mouth.

“General,” Ren moaned again, “please.”

“Come for me,” Hux commanded.

The moment the words left Hux’s mouth, warm come filled Mitaka’s mouth. His moans muffled, he hungrily licked and swallowed everything given to him. Ren grabbed Mitaka’s hair, his knees starting to buckle, and let out a final climactic moan.

Mitaka felt his own cock surge and throb, and then explode with sensation. He grabbed himself, desperately trying to hold it in, but it only sent him further over the edge, and he felt the heat of warm come release in his pants. He let out a soft whimper as he pulled away from Ren’s cock, curling over and shutting his eyes as the uncontrollable waves of pleasure coursed through him. 

Tears blurred his eyes momentarily, overwhelmed with it all.   Finally the foggy ecstasy faded away. He looked up at Kylo Ren. Though his face was that of stone, his brow held beads of sweat, his chest heaved slightly.

_ Did I please him?  _ Mitaka thought, struggling as to whether he was allowed to ask.

General Hux leaned back in his regal armchair with a sigh, his cock laying soft on his pants. His left glove glistened. Sweat gathered at the General’s temples, but aside from that his face was calm and cool. 

He casually held the gloved hand up and nodded to Ren. Mitaka watched in awe as knight reacted immediately to the cue, walking over and kneeling beside the leather throne, taking the generals’ gloved hand and hungrily licking away the come. As Ren lapped it up hungrily, a soft smile crept onto the General’s lips. Not a cruel grin or a sneer as Mitaka had seen on deck, but something...tender.

Hux reached to his right and pulled out a black-papered cigarette from the box on the nightstand beside him. As he lit it with a wooden match he said. “We are keeping the holovid, obviously.” He let out a puff of smoke, the scent acrid, but spiced. “And of course your continued discretion is appreciated.” 

The gloved hand cleaned, Hux ran his hand through Ren’s beautiful black curls. The dark jedi’s eyes fluttered at the caress and he pressed his cheek against the General’s thigh. 

Again Mitaka felt a sharp stab in his chest, but he shook himself of it. 

_ I pale in comparison to General Hux. As does everyone. It makes sense. Why does this hurt? I should be thankful? _

_ And still... _

“I am free to go?” Mitaka asked quietly.

Hux’s eyes never left Ren as he continued to play with the knight’s hair. He waved a dismissive hand. “You certainly are not free to stay,” Hux snorted. 

Mitaka’s face grew hot. 

_ Of course, I have to go. Why stay? Oh gods how I wished I could have waited to get back to my room for his. _

With a soft uncomfortable whimper, Mitaka stood up, feeling his release grow cold and sticky against his leg. He limped out of the room, unable to take a final look back, but knowing that Kylo Ren was at his General’s side.

_ Of course, _  He kept insisting, _  as it should be... _

\-----

Kylo Ren watched Lieutenant Mitaka leave. And when the door hissed shut, Ren dropped his shoulders and pressed his forehead against the General’s thigh, panting hard and laughing.

“So, Kylo,” Hux purred, “How was that?” 

Ren looked up at his General. “Surprising.” He smirked.

“For him, too,” Hux smiled wickedly, “I don’t think he intended to come like that. Did you use the Force on him?”

Ren shook his head and snickered, “I don’t think I needed too. He was so pent up. I think this is the first time he has had this kind of intimacy with another person, such as it is.”

The General looked to the door with a thoughtful look on his face. A softened look.

Kylo stiffened. “What is it?”

Hux said nothing for a moment then shook his head. “Just...Mitaka...” He said thoughtfully.

“We  _ are  _ done with him right?” Kylo narrowed his eyes.

“Are we?” Hux arched an eyebrow. “Should we be?”

Kylo’s serene post-orgasmic calm suddenly dissolved into a quiet angry simmer. “Yes.”

“Oooh,” Hux sneered, taking a handful of Kylo’s hair and yanking his head back. “Temper, temper.” He cooed.

Kylo looked defiantly up at him, still on his knees, fists clenched at his sides. But then he relented. His fists dropped, his eyes grew glassy, needful. Hux was his whole world. And this Lieutenant threatened it.

“Bren, I just-” 

The words were cut off as Hux bent down and drew him into a deep, lingering kiss. 

And for the moment, thoughts of the young Lieutenant faded away.


	3. Show and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:   
> “Well, go on then.” Hux said.  
> Mitaka almost turned to leave. Then hesitated. The two men looked at him expectantly.  
> “What...I…sir?”  
> Hux sighed. “Come now, Lieutenant. How long has our holovid entertained you? I think you owe us a little show of your own, don't you agree?”

_ Thoughts of their night together crept into his mind.  _

_ The urgent sounds he made.  _

_ Those dark eyes staring into him.  _

_ His touch… _

_ He shouldn't feel this way. Why couldn't he get him out of his head? _

_ Those beautiful words echoed in his head. _

_ "May I suck Lord Ren's cock?” _

Kylos eyes shot open. It took him a moment to realize he was still in Hux’s quarters. He rolled onto his side, staring into the darkness. Behind him, Hux shifted and draped an arm around his waist. Kylo pressed back against him and let out an unsteady breath.

He shouldn't be so enraptured by that young whelp. He was not powerful. He held no high office. There was certainly no trace of the Force within him. Mitaka was nothing, less than nothing. 

And yet he kept worming his way into Kylo's thoughts. There was  _something_ there. An inner passion struggling to get out, but suffocated by fear and timidity. Ren saw it in his eyes, those dark orbs looking up at him as he sucked him dry. The way he gripped onto Ren in a bold compulsion, fingers gripping his ass so tight it was almost painful. Deep throating him effortlessly and without hesitation. The dark jedi wondered what other talents lay hidden behind those frightened doe-eyes. 

Kylo closed his eyes, sending The Force slithering down the hall towards Mitaka’s room. 

_ He is alone. Thoughts of the General torturing him. He lays on his rickety bed, prone, naked, his legs spread apart, one arm over his head, the other rubbing himself in a furious rhythm. He soars closer and closer to his peak, but not able to achieve his climax. Something was holding him back.  _

_ His shift started in four hours. He dreaded the next time  he would see the General. What would he say? Or worse, what if he ran into Ren? What would he do?  _

_ He rolls over to his side and draws his knees up, squeezing his staff, rocking his hips, the image of the general burned in his mind.  _

_ Hux’s voice looped in his head, though instead of commanding Kylo Ren, the General orders Mitaka directly.  _

_ "Come for me.”  _

_ And Mitaka wants to, desperately for him... _

Rage gnarled in Kylo’s gut and it took every ounce of his self-restraint to keep from leaning onto Mitaka's brain, cutting the fantasy short. Any sudden surge may hurt the boy’s mind, and though he was fueled with jealousy, he was not so cruel as that.

_ Mitaka envisions himself kneeling before Hux who sits upon a regal throne, pleasuring him- _

Kylo glowered. Perhaps he could stand to be a little cruel...

_ And Kylo Ren...the way he- _

With a snarl, Kylo cut off his connection with Mitaka's thoughts and rolled over to face the sleeping Hux. His gritted teeth relaxed. He gazed at Hux for a long time. The fire with him began to wane.  In the barest trace of light, Hux looked peaceful. No hint of his usual arrogance or smugness. In sleep there was a peculiar vulnerability to him. This was not the General Hux sleeping next to him, Kylo thought with an ache in his chest. 

_ This was Bren… _

Kylo leaned in and wrapped a possessive arm around his General and kissed those soft lips slightly parted. Hux’s light eyebrows furrowed slightly. 

“Yes?” he said irritably, blinking a few times.

“I love you, Bren...” Kylo whispered, wincing as he said this.

Hux lifted his head and frowned. “What's the problem?”

“He’s thinking about you.” 

“Who?”

“Mitaka”

Hux sighed, his head hitting the pillow again. “I am his General, Kylo. I’d be surprised if he wasn’t thinking about me. It comes with the title.”

Feeling the fury boil with him once again Kylo lay on his back, glowering at the ceiling. Hux sighed in exasperation and slid an arm around Kylo’s waist and laying his head on the knight’s chest. 

“You do realize he will be thinking about you as well,” Hux said with a yawn.

“He’s not.”

“Oh, he will. From where I was sitting last night, I do believe he is more smitten with you than he is with my dashing self.”

Kylo said nothing, and in fact barely heard Hux, his mind clouded with thoughts of punishing Mitaka for trying to steal Hux from him.

“Listen to him again. Mark my words, by this night’s end it’ll be thoughts of you you that brings him to release.”

Kylo sighed and closed his eyes for no other reason than to prove the over-confident general wrong. He moved his fingers slowly in the air, working the Force back into Mitaka’s room.

_ He grabs a fistful of his own air, pulling it the way Kylo pulled it last night as he came. Those delicious moans echoes in his mind. He would do anything to hear them again.  _

_ He pictures himself in a general's uniform, kneeling over Ren, holding him down. The dark jedi would look up at the Lieutenant vulnerable, defiant, beautiful. And Mitaka would wrap a hand around his throat and push down on his cock, the knight filling him while he stroked himself. And Kylo would beg him “Ple-” _

Kylo cut off his connection to the Force and gasped for air. How long had he been holding his breath? 

“So?”

“He is,” he replied curtly and rolled over away from the General, though the General only moved with him, spooning him.

“Shall I have him meet us in your quarters tomorrow?” He whispers in Kylo's ear sending chills down his body.

Kylo shivered, but said nothing.

“Unless you’re not interested in-”

“Yes, please.” Kylo said quietly. 

He hated his answer, but he felt himself harden at the anticipation of it.

\-----

_ Lieutenant, _

_ Your presence is requested at the behest of your General at 21:00. Come to Q39 and await further instructions. _

_ -KR _

Mitaka must have passed Q39 dozens of times and never noticed it. The Officer’s Quarters only went up to Q30 and yet here it was, Q39, a black sign on a black wall next to what appeared to be just more wall. A small camera bubbled out where the panel should have been. He looked into it.

The door hissed open.  The short hallway past the door was dark, reminding him of the interrogation block corridors.

Mitaka had read the message quickly earlier that day and immediately deleted it as he did with any sensitive documents that came across his datapad. Yet looking down this hallway he wished he could have read it again.

_ “At the behest of your General,”  _

Which told Mitaka it was  _ not  _ at the behest of Ren himself. Yet he was the one who sent the message. A knot formed in Mitaka’s stomach. 

He knew he should have destroyed the holovid. He knew he shouldn’t have even placed cameras in the interrogation room in the first place. What was he thinking? 

Still, he lifted his chin, straightened his uniform, and adjusted his cap. Whatever awaited him at the end of the hallway, he would accept it.

He turned the corner. No torture droid greeted him. No dark interrogation chair nor a horde of stormtroopers to execute him on the spot.

In fact the room was elegant if not sparse. The walls were draped in black and grey imperial tapestries, a few curios lined long shelves, all relics from the old Empire. A replica of the Death Star flickered and rotated on a holovid in one corner of the room. In another corner, a small alcove housed a black pedestal, a dark grey cloth covering whatever lay beneath, a chair facing the display exclusively. 

Mitaka walked deeper into the room, his heart starting to race as it hit him just whose quarters he walked into.

“You're early,” said a voice behind him.

On pure instinct, the Lieutenant spun towards the voice and stood at attention, clicking his heels together and giving a salute. “Sir!”

He withered a bit, realizing that the room was much larger than he originally thought. And his audience was not what he prepared for.

The bed was long and square, draped in black and grey sheets. Silk ribbons hung from the black wooden bed posts. Though Hux sat against the cushioned headboard fully nude above the silken covers, he lounged as though sitting on a throne dressed in the finest garb. Red and golden hair adorned a solid well-defined chest, and trailed down a sculpted abdomen to a nest of curly hair around his member, resting against his inner thigh. 

Kylo Ren sat lower than Hux, pressed against him, a hand resting on the general’s chest. Kylo was slightly less nude than Hux, wearing only a thick black collar fitted around his neck and leather cuffs adorned in silver rings around his wrists and ankles. He was turned towards Hux, a leg draped over his general’s thigh, hiding his manhood to Mitaka’s disappointment. Still the profile of his body was nothing short of perfection. Mitaka let out a shaky breath and felt the heat rise in his cheeks.

His eyes shot to the ceiling. 

“Is the ceiling more intriguing than what lies before you,” Hux asked.

Mitaka shook his head. “No, sir. I just..if I am interrupting…”

“You received Ren's invitation, did you not?”

Mitaka glanced at the knight long enough to see the glitter in his black eyes.

“Yes.”

“And you  _ will  _ be deleting the message the moment you return to your quarters?”

“It's already deleted sir. I didn't want it to linger.”

A small twitch pulled at the corner of Hux’s pursed lips. “Of course you did,” he said quietly.

_ Was he pleased? _

“Well, go on then.” Hux said.

Mitaka almost turned to leave.  Then hesitated.  The two men looked at him expectantly.

“What...I…sir?”

Hux sighed. “Come now, Lieutenant. How long has our holovid entertained you? I think you owe us a little show of your own, don't you agree?”

“A show?” The Lieutenant blanched.

Kylo sneered, his submissive position with Hux doing nothing to alleviate the sheer intimidation of his presence in Mitaka’s eyes. “Will our entertainment involve him quivering for fifteen minutes before coming in his pants?”

Hux gripped Kylo's collar and gave it a hard yank. The knight stiffened and bit his lip.

Mitaka raised his chin, ignoring jibe at his expense. He was used to being mocked. It was routine by now, and he did not become Lieutenant by shying away from a challenge no mattered how much it terrified him...or excited him.

“What will you have me do, sir?”

His confidence waned. The general merely leaned back, running hand through Kylo’s hair. Waiting.

_ Waiting for what? _

Mitaka’s mind raced. 

_ What did they want me to do? What would entertain them? _

Seconds ticked by. He began to sweat.

And then Hux's voice popped into his head. A single command. Words uttered that lured words Mitaka to confess things he would never say aloud on his own.  _ “ _

_ I want to hear you say it.” _

At that moment, Mitaka knew what to do. If there was one thing the Lieutenant was good at, one thing that he knew how to do better than any other skill set, beyond pleasuring himself, beyond his extreme empathy and fierce loyalty, it was his pure honest nature.

_ Please let this work in my favor.  _

“I...I thought about you both last night.” Mitaka said, quietly, unfastening his uniform jacket, revealing a grey tank shirt beneath clung to his slender body. 

“Did you now?” Hux said, a glint in his eye.

Mitaka shivered and nodded. "I touched myself..." He watched Hux closely as he unbuckled his belt, "...thinking of you." And slowly slid his pants to the floor. As he stepped forward he noticed  noticed Hux's cock twitch for the briefest moment, though his face remained casual.

He slowly removed his shirt, revealing a body not cut or thickly muscled, but lean, lithe, agile. 

“I imagined you sitting on a throne, I was kneeling between your legs. Your cock was deep in my mouth.”

And there it was. Hux let out a soft sound, his cock hardening before Mitaka’s eyes.  It was all the encouragement the Lieutenant needed. He took another step forward, stripped down entirely. He knelt onto the bed.

He took his already hardened member in his hand and began to work the remaining nervous softness away, despite his occasional glance at Kylo Ren who put on airs of disinterest, looking away from Mitaka's display of humility with a scowl etched on his scarred face. Still, Kylo's eyes darted occasionally to the Lieutenant as he stroked himself. Mitaka bit back a satisfied smile. Mitaka knew his length was impressive, rivaling that of Hux though not the girth of Kylo, and now so did the dark jedi. The small victory only fueled his "show."

“My moans muffled as I take you deeper down my throat.” His words came out in a drunken slur as he rolled his head back, closing his eyes getting lost in the fantasy. The confession pouring from him as he began to thrust his hips forward, his palm working himself, his body shuddering and aching.

“I would please you while Lord Ren approaches me from behind...” 

He opened his eyes, and immediately locked gazes with Ren, who had his full attention now. The knight's eyes were hooded and glassy, they bore into him. He felt a surge of fear, and exhilaration in those eyes. He could drown in their intensity. 

Without blinking he said, “I want to feel his cock behind me, I want him slowly press into me, to tease me until I beg for more.”

As Hux guided Kylo’s hand to him and the knight obediently began to stroke him. His hips rutted  against the General’s leg, his breath growing heavy, his eyes never leaving the Lieutenant. 

And Mitaka could look at nothing, but the dark jedi. The rest of the world seemed to fall away. “And he would push deep inside me until I cried out, muffled by your cock as I suck you harder the harder he...”

Mitaka let out a strangled moan, he was starting to lose himself, his hand working himself harder, approaching his peak. In that moment he felt freer than he ever had.

And then the question arose from Kylo, “And what other fantasies did you have of me last night?”

The rising orgasm within him suddenly seized with him. Mitaka’s eyes grew wide as his  second fantasy last night flooded his mind. Standing over Kylo, his hand grabbing the knight’s wrists in a vice grip on a bed, a mixture of defiance, desire and submission twisting on the knight's perfect face. To push his tight entrance onto Kylo’s cock, feel him inside, to coax those vulnerable cries that only the general could bring out in him. To feel that sort of power over him...

His slowed his pace and looked panicked at Kylo Ren. 

Mitaka could not think of a lie to tell. He also couldn’t try to explain a fantasy where he was dominating the Master of the Knights of Ren. Nor explain that he desired more than anything else to have Kylo look at him with the same adoration he gives his General. 

Mitaka's cock thrummed in his hands, aching and begging to release. And yet he could not move. 

Hux shot a disapproving look at Kylo, but said nothing. Kylo ignored him, merely watching the Lieutenant with glittering dangerous eyes. 

_ What if he already knows? And that's why he asked? I can’t lie, but I can’t tell him how I feel...what  _ do _ I feel?  _

The question sent a sudden wave of emotion crash over Mitaka. 

“I cant…I...” Mitaka let go of his cock, sitting back on his heels, chest heaving. 

Hux shoved Kylo away from him with a disgusted grunt and in an instant was kneeling in front of Mitaka. He tilted the Lieutenant’s chin up and stroked his face, now wet with tears that Mitaka didn’t realize had fallen down his face.

“You did well, Lieutenant.” 

Humiliated, frustrated, Mitaka felt his composure begin to unhinged, worsen by the fact he was about to crumble in front of the man he had idolized since before he joined the First Order.

_ I wanted to prove I can be everything he wants me to be. _

Hux held Mitaka close, one hand around his shoulder, the other gently taking Mitaka's cock in hand. 

Hux whispered to him. “You are stronger than you think.” 

The words struck Mitaka hard. He melted against his General, dizzy with the sudden rush of pleasure as as Hux's skilled, strong hands worked him better than he could have ever done himself. His palm rose and feel with varying speed, his thumb working his head in quick swirls, his palm pressed against the tender underside of his shaft. Mitaka pressed his fingertips into Hux's beautiful shoulders, moaning into his smooth, freckled flesh.

He wanted it to last. And yet his rise to the peak was unburdened, unstoppable.

“Sir,” He gasped. “May I come?”

The General moaned openly, the sound sending him closer.  “Oh yes, my little Lieutenant. Come for your general.”

Mitaka’s head rolled back. He let out soft and rhythmic series of moans, his body quivering, shaft pulsing. He felt a soft hand on his throat, gently massaging him. He grabbed Hux's wrist, squeezing it hard and Hux complied, tightening his grip around Mitaka’s neck. 

Only as the climax faded away, did Mitaka realize how hard he gripped Hux's wrist. He let go, watching in horror as red prints were left on the general's pale skin. He took the wrist in his hands and kissed it fervently. He anticipated Hux pulling away, but he merely knelt there, letting Mitaka cover his body in soft kisses. He lapped up his own come that had spattered onto Hux's stomach, some glistening on his cock. He looked up at Hux and gave small tentative licks of his own come on Hux's shaft. 

Hux stiffened, his hips pushed forward. A smirk spread across his lips. "That's enough," he said, gently pulling Mitaka up.  “We must leave something for Ren, don't you agree?”

Mitaka paled and looked past Hux to Kylo who was positively seething at the two of them.

“Yes. Of course I'm sorry.”

Hux smiled, it was less cruel than Mitaka had seen on the general before. 

“Of course you are. Now get dressed. I trust you know where the door is. I must attend to more...” He turned and gave Ren such a mischievous smile "...pressing matters." The knight writhed briefly on the bed in response.

Mitaka slid off the bed and hastily grabbed his clothes. His legs shook, his head felt dizzy.

“Lieutenant?” Hux called, his eyes still fixed on Kylo. “I want you to join our meeting in Conference Room A tomorrow. 1300 hours.”

Mitaka blinked. “On Restructuring the Conditioning Program?”

Hux arched an eyebrow. "Yes, you are aware of it I see." 

Mitaka nodded eagerly, stumbling a little as he jumped into his pants and buckled them hurriedly.

“Do not disappoint me. I expect you to include yourself in the discussion and not waste the space given to you.”

“I...yes! Of course, sir. No I won’t disappoint.” 

The elation surging through him suddenly sputtered out. Beyond the satisfied gaze of Hux was Kylo Ren leaning up on the bed, his eyes boring into Mitaka with the kind of fury he had never seen directed at him before. 

_ Not since that first day... _

Mitaka swallowed hard. He slid on his uniform jacket and bowed. "Thank you, sir." he said soberly to Hux, then turned his heel and walked out of the room. As he walked out of the quarters he felt a slight pressure in his mind. It was faint. It was quick, but it was unmistakeable. Two words echoed in his mind...

_ He's mine. _

And then the pressure vanished. Mitaka stood in the empty hallway of the Officers corridor panting, leaning heavily against the wall.

In a single evening, Mitaka may have just made a powerful ally in General Hux, and possibly a mortal enemy of Kylo Ren.

He did not know which concerned him more...

 


	4. Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitaka finds his new alliance with Hux has gained him some enemies, and he finds Kylo Ren's jealousy is the least of his worries.

The hatred consumed him. He wrapped himself in it like a blanket of burrs, felt it scrape against his nerves as he watched Lieutenant Mitaka engrossed in private conversation with General Hux in a dark corner of the bridge.

The Lieutenant was standing too close. He was too enraptured. He hung on every word the general said as though his life depended on it.

Perhaps it did…but it was not fear or desperation that had Mitaka so hypnotized.

Hux stood tall, his gloved hands gesticulated elegantly as he lectured. His face stern, without a trace of anger. Though Kylo was careful not to pry into Hux’s mind, he could feel the inspiration he bequeathed to the whelp. It would have been hard to believe that just the night before, the general was kneeling naked in front of the Lieutenant, rubbing him to release.

When Hux ceased whatever soliloquy he imparted on the young Lieutenant he stood waiting for a response.

Kylo waited with utter glee to see Mitaka sputter out some sort of reply to the general. Perhaps the general would laugh in his face. Or box his ears, reminding him that the Lieutenant was never worth the effort of being his pet.

Mitaka stiffened. He took a deep breath. And spoke for several minutes. His words were drowned out by the rest of the bustle upon the bridge, but his face was sober, determined.

When he was done, Hux said nothing. He did nothing. Then a small twitch pulled at the side of his stern lips. A curt nod followed. He beckoned with a single hand to Mitaka to follow him.

Kylo clenched his fists. For Hux, those small gestures were practically hugs of affection, he might as well have bent the Lieutenant over one of the consoles right there. And meanwhile Mitaka lapped it all up. The stars in his eyes could have been seen light years away.

They walked together across the room, neither knowing Kylo was watching, their eyes fixed to the corridor leading to the conference rooms. They walked with similar strides, though Mitaka held less of a confidence than Hux, they both maintained a military gait, their boots echoing on the tile in a disciplined rhythm. 

A general and his lieutenant. They looked...good together…

And where did Kylo fit in their world? An outsider in the First Order. A powerful outsider, but still an outsider, just a mysterious creature of nightmares that had a high rank only because of his raw power. Something he was born with. Not something he earned through rigorous training and struggles through the ranks. Even without his uncle's training he would have come to this same point. He would never know the true discipline that kept the First Order in line.

He was a tempest amid a concrete jungle. A storm that raged uselessly against the general’s steel constitution...and a hurricane against Mitaka’s quaint wiry composure that seemed to bend easily, but never quite break.

Hux opened the door and walked down the corridor, Mitaka close at his heels.

Kylo tried to savor the hatred he was cultivating against the Lieutenant. It was the fire that kept his passions alive, that kept the Force within him strong.

Before walking through the door, Mitaka paused. He looked back and found Kylo Ren with those dark round eyes.

The knight held his breath, Mitaka's words the night before echoing in his head.

_"I would please you while Lord Ren approaches me from behind..”_

_Lord Ren..._

No one had ever called him that before. Everyone down to the lowest sanitation working Stormtrooper called him "sir" occasionally, and "Ren" far too often. In the days of the Empire, his grandfather was always Lord Vader, whether he was present or not. His grandfather commanded respect, and no small amount of fear, but so far in Kylo’s young career he succeeded in only achieving fear, and it was mostly at his erratic and unpredictable behavior, not his shrewd, ruthless hand of justice.

But Mitaka…he said it as naturally as he called Hux “general”.

He held Mitaka’s gaze and watched the young man’s jaw tighten visibly, he swallowed, but kept his eyes on Kylo for several seconds before disappearing through the door.

Kylo felt the anger slip ever so slightly from his grasp. He turned to face the view port and tried to focus on something, anything except those dark, vulnerable eyes that somehow look at him with something more than mere fear.

\-----

Mitaka left the conference room in a daze.

Conditioning Procedures were strictly classified as were the identities of the Science Officers who were rarely seen outside of their facility, let alone aboard the _Finalizer_.  The first portion of the meeting was nothing short of terrifying, full of a lot of scientific jargon that went way over the Lieutenant’s head.

But when it came to the emotional analysis of the stormtroopers, Mitaka realized why General Hux had invited him to the meeting.

Ten of the greatest scientific minds were in that room, and one very powerful General. And their eyes all fixated on the young Lieutenant.

 _You can be afraid._  General Hux had said to him before the meeting. _You work better afraid. It keeps you honest. But do not under any circumstances let_ them _know you are afraid. You want to show them what you can do? Give them a steel cage, but don’t let them see the frightened lamb within, let them think it a wolf._

And when Mitaka opened his mouth he felt outside himself, as though someone stronger, more confident than he was finding the words to his proposal.

"False memories."

The concept hung in the air for barely a second before the Science Officers collectively worked to shut down his proposal. A cacophony of dismissive excuses of how the Conditioning Program isn’t broken, the system works, FN-2187 was a fluke, reconditioning is a rarity.

General Hux tolerated the noise for a full minute before raising a gloved hand. The room fell silent. That hand gestured towards Mitaka.

Mitaka laid out several synopses of false memories to provide Stormtroopers of families they were taken from as small children. Instead of memories of being “ripped” away so to speak, the troops would remember themselves as being volunteered. Noble families, strongly patriotic families willing to provide an infant to the greater cause of the First Order. These familial memories would remove the yearning for stolen childhoods. It would satisfy the sense of purpose and speed up the loyalty to the First Order knowing that this was their destiny from the start, not force and not coerced.

“Feed them just enough bread so they do not know they are still starving,” he told the room.

The room was silent for several agonizing minutes. Then conversations began to bubble, a few heads nodding in agreement. A few more shrugged and added to the nodding.

Senior Science Officer Yue rubbed his white stubbled chin. “This will work.” He said simply.

Those three words solidified the rest of the room, all quick to agree with their sagacious superior officer. Restrained applause resounded.

General Hux sat at the head of the long obsidian-surfaced table, arms folded, his face expressionless. He gave a single nod.

The noise of superior officers clapping and the quiet approval of General Hux would be burned in Mitaka’s mind forever.

Now outside of the conference room, Mitaka allowed his head to spin, his breath quicken. He needed to be alone, to celebrate, to hyperventilate, …just…something.

He ran to the restroom down the corridor.

He didn’t notice the two infuriated science officers that stalked several paces behind him.

\-----

“You little bastard.”

Mitaka rose to see the reflection of two rather large officers standing behind him as he leaned over the sink, water dripping from his face. The stocky, bulbous Officer Uik and the leaner, smarmy Officer Oric. They had given him venomous eyes through the whole meeting, he should have suspected they would corner him like this. It was foolish to be alone right now.

“They want us to dismantle and reconfigure the entire conditioning process because of you,” said Oric.

“A lifetime of work,” Uik spat, “eradicated because you had to ‘improve’ our design.” His face grew more red the longer he spoke.

Mitaka slowly turned to face the two men, wiping the water and - and the quickly forming sweat- from his face.

“You're going to call off the seminar next week.” said Uik, cracking his knuckles.

Oric squared his shoulders. “And you're going to talk Yue out of this Bread Project.”

Mitaka stood very still, his heart pounding in his chest.

It would take a single nod. One word of compliance and these men would leave him unscathed. That was the obvious survival solution.

_“You're stronger than you think.” Hux had whispered to him._

“No,” Mitaka said, flatly.

The punch came too quick to block, slamming into his mouth. His lip split and he tasted copper.

“You want to try that again,” Uik said.

Mitaka lifted his chin. “Y-you heard me the first time.”

He braced for another strike to the face...and was punched in the gut instead. He grabbed the counter to keep from doubling over, his eyes locked onto Uik. He was shaking, his stomach burned, his lip stung. But he would not fall. Not for these two.

How dare they call themselves Officers of the First Order.

“If your conditioning project hadn't so utterly failed,” Mitaka said wiping the blood from his lip with the back of his hand, “they would not have given my suggestion the time of day. As it stands I am in charge of the Bread Project and if you have an ounce of loyalty to the well-being  of the First Order’s greatest army you will do exactly as I say.”

Oric gave a derisive laugh and nodded to Urik, who sneered and grabbed Mitaka by the back of the neck. Mitaka moved to shove him away, but Urik’s meaty form overpowered him easily, shoving his arms behind in him a tight lock.

When Uik pulled out a small vibroblade and held it near Mitaka’s throat he realized one horrible truth. He could never fight back and win.

_I am a lamb among wolves. A clever lamb, but trapped in a den it did not matter._

“Call. Off. The Project.” Uik growled.

Mitaka responded by spatting blood on Uik's cheek. The blade rose in Uik's hand. Mitaka gritted his teeth.

The hissing blade froze. It started to shake. From Uik's expression he looked as confused as Mitaka at the delay.

That was when the third wolf entered to room.

Tall, black, chrome and ebony. A faceless horror.

“Gentlemen, is there a problem here?”

Uik growled and struggled with his vibroblade still suspended in the air. “No problem, sir, just a little overdue punishment for an insignificant little cu-” his words were cut short by a sharp snap followed by an even sharper scream. Uik fell to his knees, clutching his wrist.

“No, the correct answer is ‘there is no problem here, we were just leaving.”

“There is no problem here, sir,” said Oric, yanking Uik to his feet, “we were just leaving.”

Kylo did not move as the men struggled to slink by him, careful not to come in contact with this alpha wolf. When the door slid shut, Kylo waved a casual arm, the door panel shifting from green to red indicating it locked on both sides.

Mitaka leaned heavily against the counter. His arms ached, and he worked them out, his tongue gingerly touching his sore split lip. Ren walked slowly towards him, the mask reminding him of an executioner approaching the condemned.

_Perhaps he saved me so he could kill me himself?_

The Lieutenant flinched and turned away. He felt the gloved hand push some loose strands of black hair away from his forehead.

“For someone who trembles so, you are deceptively brave.”

Mitaka did not feel particularly brave. Foolish definitely. Angry at himself, yes, but brave? Kylo was close to him now, he continued to glide a gloved finger along Mitaka’s temple, down his jawline, and tip his chin up so that all the Lieutenant could do was stare helplessly into the mask.

“You thrive on the fear, don’t you?”

Mitaka held his breath, his heart hammering in his chest.

“Answer me” Kylo said sharply, stepping in close until Mitaka was pressed against the tile wall. Though the knight gently touched Mitaka’s chin, the mere threat of his presence sent a shiver through his body that he fought to suppress.

“Yes,” he blurted. “Yes I do.” It felt shameful to say aloud and he wished he could deny the growing ache in his body.

“I can feel it. I could feel your mind grow sharper in that conference room, all those eyes on you. You’re more clever under the pressure. You speak your mind. You stand up for what you believe despite knowing this,” he traced a finger over the cut on Mitaka’s lips, “could happen.” The caress did not sting as bad as Kylo touched it. In fact, it tingled as the pain subsided.

Mitaka let out a soft sound and took Kylo’s finger into his mouth, sucking it gently, tasting blood and leather. He gazed unblinking at his Dark Lord.

“And to think,” Kylo purred, pulling his fingers away, “the lamb fantasizes that he would one day tame the wolf, doesn't he?”

Mitaka eyes grew wide.

 _Kylo could read my thoughts. He_ did _read them that night. He knows everything. No, maybe not everything._

And that's when his brain betrayed him, tumbling into every possible thought he would never want Kylo to hear.

_Don’t think about holding him down, feeling his naked body writhe and struggle against you._

Mitaka shut his eyes tight.

_Forcing moans from him, louder and more urgent than even Hux can coax from his lips._

The pressure in his mind grew stronger, the fog thickening as he struggled to focus his thoughts.

_Don’t think about that first day when he..._

“The first day?” Kylo asked, genuine curiosity in his voice.

Mitaka’s eyes shot open. He tried to think of a lie. For the first time in his life he was desperate for one to come to his lips. He felt submerged in a dark fog and all he could do was gaze at the helmet, the deep, velvet voice pouring through, exposing his secrets.

“The day you informed me the droid stole a freighter...Thanisson was to inform me of the bad news and you…” Kylo pressed a finger to Mitaka’s temple, “...you volunteered to take his place.”

He knew, he knew everything. There was no denying it.

“Yes,” he said, cursing the ease of his confession.  

Mitaka's breath came unsteadily as he felt ribbons of energy coil around his body. The Force extended from Kylo, wrapping around the Lieutenant's wrists, his ankles, slowly pressing him against the wall. He struggled against them slightly, but his resistance was half-hearted, allowed the tendrils to drag his arms upwards.

“Why did you go in his stead? Were you anticipating my anger?"

Though Kylo’s voice gently caressed his mind, the Force wrapped around him began to burn, and pulsate and tighten.

"Were you hoping I’d choke you? That I’d hurt you?”

“Yes,” Mitaka panted. He was starting to lose himself. He was aching. He was afraid. He wanted more.

“Yes, what?” Kylo tightened a fist and Mitaka felt a small jolt of energy shoot through his body.

“Yes, my lord.” He cried. “Please, sir.”

Mitaka felt an invisible ribbon coil around his neck, a moan escaping his trembling lips as it tightened.

“And when you broke the news to me tell me...Did I disappoint you?”

“No, my lord,” he breathed.

Mitaka found himself floating, the buttons and fasteners on his pants coming undone, his boots removed by the unseen Force, watching helplessly as he was stripped bare from the waist down.

With barely a gesture, Kylo lifted Mitaka onto the cool edge of the black counter top, wrapping warm tendrils of the Force around Mitaka’s thighs and spreading him apart, where he sat painfully hard and exposed.

 _This is happening_ , Mitaka thought, the heat of excitement and panic rising in his cheeks, watching entranced as Kylo pulled away his robes, undid his pants and pulled out his long member already dripping with precum.

Mitaka squirmed against the soft resistance of the Force tendrils which kept him him balanced on the counter while also restricting his movements. For his first time he was relieved that he wouldn’t have to do too much. Though a stab of disappointment hit him as he considered this. He had seen holovids, he wanted to at least...

Kylo tilted his head. His mask unreadable, but it seemed as though he was considering something.

With a soft click, the helmet hissed and he removed it, revealing a glassy-eyed face, lips wet with want, but eyebrows knitted in concern. Kylo leaned in close, his lips so close to his own. 

When Kylo whispered to him, he felt the words whisper within his mind.

 _"This is your first time..."_ Kylo’s words were not a question. " _Is this..."_ The tip of his head pressed lightly against Mitaka’s entrance, "... _what you want? With me?"_

The mere sensation sent shivers through the Lieutenant’s body. Without a second thought Mitaka took the helmet from Kylo's hands. He placed a kiss on its chrome surface before placing it on the counter. Blood stained the front of the metal, and Mitaka licked his split lip. Kylo watched him with utter fascination.

“You continue to surprise me,” Kylo whispered, his hands continually exploring and massaging Mitaka’s thighs.

He leaned up and pressed his mouth against the Kylo’s. The terrible monster with soft lips. He parted them with a tentative tongue. Kylo pressed a little harder against his entrance, and Mitaka stiffened, his eyes shooting open in a sudden panic.

Would it hurt? He didn't have lube. He wanted this so badly, but...what if it hurt?

 _Shh..._ the voice caressed his mind, _just relax. Relax and I will show you what it means to lay with a man seduced by the Dark Side._  

Before Mitaka could respond, he felt a warmth around his tight ring of muscle, relaxing him just enough for Kylo to push his hips farther forward. It felt as though the warm energy coated a thin veil around Kylo’s thick member. As the head began to breach him, the Force sent small pulses of pleasure through his body. Mitaka arched his back and gasped, his body vibrating with sensations he had never known before.

“Harder,” he whimpered. But Kylo kept his pace slow, agonizingly slow.

“No.” Kylo nipped at his lips drawing him in and pulling away.

Mitaka let out a soft keen and moved to grab his throbbing cock, but Kylo gently brushed it away.

“No.”

“Please...I cant take this,” he gasped as Kylo rocked his hips ever so slightly, biting his lip and smiling wickedly as Mitaka writhed beneath him.

_What does he want? I will do anything. He knows I will..._

He wished he could be strong like Hux and instead he felt weaker than ever, at the mercy of Kylo Ren.

“My lord, please.”

Kylo pressed his lips to his ear, the words echoed in his head. _“That's what a lamb would say, begging the wolf for mercy."_

He pushed inside him a little further this time, each time a little closer to the pleasure Mitaka sought until his head just barely brushing the Liuetenant's prostate before withdrawing again.

_“Would a wolf beg for it? Or would a wolf take what he wanted?”_

Something clicked within Mitaka as those words floated in his mind. He looked hard into Kylo’s eyes. He realized how tired he was being at the mercy of others. He was tired of being afraid, tired of feeling helpless, tired of waiting for the slaughter.

Mitaka felt the heat rise in him.

He wanted this. He _needed_ this. 

The Force bindings around Mitaka's wrists and legs lightened enough for him to pull free. He grabbed Kylo by the hair with one hand, the other digging his fingers into his back, legs wrapping tightly around the knight's waist.

He pulled Kylo’s length into him. A surge of energy coursed through him and he cried out, biting hard into Kylo’s shoulder to muffle his moans.

When the dark knight whimpered in pain he almost came right then.

Mitaka guided him in a second time, reveling in the sounds Kylo made as the knight grabbed tightly onto Mitaka’s thighs, while the Lieutenant control his movements.

He bit the knight’s shoulder, his neck, taking bites where he could reach and slapping his ass, again and again coercing Kylo into a firm rhythm.

They were entangled in a primal dance of scratching, biting, fucking, hard and hungry and needy.

With a feral snarl, Kylo picked Mitaka up and slammed him into the wall, thrusting harder, the Force sending shockwaves of ecstasy through him. Mitaka moaned, his senses aching and swelling. He dug his nails into Kylo’s flesh as he was slammed against the wall again and again, finding leverage in the pain he caused, feeling powerful in his complete surrender of his senses.

Kylo’s cock pulsed within him, his breaths growing quicker.

Mitaka grabbed his cock, oversensitive and dripping, and rubbed it to match Kylo’s rhythms.

“Come for me.” Mitaka moaned the command. "I'm so close."

The knock on the door shattered Mitaka’s ascent to his peak.

Kylo froze, panting.

“Who's in there?” A voice, amplified by a stormtrooper’s helmet, demanded.

Mitaka panicked. He struggled to push Kylo away, but couldn’t budge, suddenly feeling ribbons of the Force wrap around his ankles binding him in place. A wicked smile spread across the knight’s face.

“We’re not done yet,” Kylo whispered, a mischievous glint in his eye. And slowly he kept pumping.

“But they’ll hear-nnng fuck,” Mitaka swore as Kylo grabbed his cock and began to pump it furiously, cutting off his protests.

Another knock. “Unlock this door now.”

“Then you better be quiet, little wolf,” Kylo whispered.

Mitaka clamped a hand over his mouth, the fear of getting caught sending surges of panic riding on pleasure through him. Kylo picked up his pace, breathing hard, but keeping quiet. Mitaka however could only muffle the whimpers beneath his palm.

“Open up or I'm blasting this door open.”

The thought of a stormtrooper bursting in to see Kylo fucking the Lieutenant against the wall overwhelmed him, sent him hurtling towards his peak.

He bit into his hand hard as Kylo let out a low feral growl, filling him with warm seed.

A final sound of a fist slamming against the door tipped Mitaka over the edge. Come spilled over Kylo's glove, while his other arm pulled Mitaka’s fist away from his mouth so he could kiss him hard, milking him until he grew soft.

“That's it, this door is coming do-”

Kylo shot a hand towards the door.

On the other side the nosey stormtrooper stuttered. “I...why am I...where?...” and then fell silent, his footsteps fading away.

Mitaka let out a gasping laugh as he was slowly released and let down to the ground. He leaned against the wall, wiping the saliva from his lip. He winced in pain, suddenly reminded of the cut and the fight that brought them here. The general would want to know about it and the descent in ranks…

_The General..._

Mitaka blanched. “The general is going to kill me.”

Kylo continued to clean himself off, not looking at the Lieutenant. “And why is that?” He asked with seeming disinterest.

“Because...us...this!” He shot a hand back and forth between them.

Kylo’s smirk was slightly sad. “Hux won't care.”

“Won't care? You are his. He adores you.”

Kylo’s eyes flickered with anger, but he let out a sigh. “You won't have to worry about it, Lieutenant. If he will be mad at anyone it would be towards me. I will deal with him. You are his...prize...after all.” Though he spat the words he walked over to Mitaka and ran a tender thumb over his split lip. It tingled. He licked it tentatively and felt no pain. He glanced in the mirror and saw only a small scar in its place.

“Why?" Mitaka asked. "Why would you want to be with me? Why would you even help me? You hated me.”

Kylo gazed at him for a moment as if considering whether he should answer or perhaps lost in thought. In the end turned and slipped his helmet back on, resuming his nightmarish appearance.

“Hux wants to see you tomorrow night.” His voice returned to its trademark sinister cadence.

“Will...will you be there?” Mitaka asked, hopefully.

Kylo walked out without an answer.


	5. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Excerpt:  
> Hux leaned forward in his chair. “Before we go into why I summoned you, would you care to explain why one of my top science officers had to seek the medbay for a broken wrist soon after our meeting yesterday?”  
> The blood drained from Mitaka’s face.  
>  _He knows...he knows..._
> 
> Commissioned Art by [ConfusedLucifer](http://confusedlucifer.tumblr.com/)

The last time Lieutenant Mitaka saw Hux sitting in the regal leather chair in the general’s quarters, he was naked, stroking himself indulgently.

This time, Mitaka was disappointed to see the General in full uniform, sitting upright, his usual austere expression carved deep into his smooth face.

“Please, have a seat,” Hux said, his gesture extending to…

...where exactly?

Mitaka looked around. There were no other chairs in the room. He looked back at Hux who merely arched an eyebrow expectantly.

With a nervous swallow, Mitaka knelt a few feet in front of the General and sat back on his heels, hands placed on his thighs to keep them from shaking. His muscles ached, sore from his...encounter with Kylo Ren just the day before. Every movement made him feel as though he betrayed his general. It was as good as a lie and it ate away at him. Even now was he dishonest by not groveling at Hux’s feet, confessing and begging forgiveness?

Hux leaned forward in his chair. “Before we go into why I summoned you, would you care to explain why one of my top science officers had to seek the medbay for a broken wrist soon after our meeting yesterday?”

The blood drained from Mitaka’s face.

_He knows...he knows..._

Mitaka swallowed. “They wanted me to put an end to the project,” he said, carefully.

Hux arched an eyebrow. “And?”

“I refused,” Mitaka said, a small spark of pride at this. “They were going to kill me.”

The severity in Hux's face never wavered, but the general let out an audible breath and leaned back into his cushioned seat.  

“Lieutenant, this project, as clandestine as it is, will call a considerable amount of attention towards you. All other officers will watch enviously as this small, skittish young officer be pulled into meetings far behind his office, the most important members of the First Order, myself included. The closer you stand to me, the more these officers will see you as a threat to their own ambitions.”

Mitaka suppressed his surprise with the slightest of eye twitches. He had never considered himself a threat. The prospect should have terrified him, and yet he felt a bit emboldened.

“And so naturally they will try to remove that threat.”

A stab of terror deflated his boldness.

“Do I have Kylo Ren to thank for saving you?”

Mitaka gave a quick nod.

_Saved…_

It made Mitaka sound helpless. Perhaps he was...but it was the last thing he wanted his general to think of him.

“You have a powerful ally in Ren,” Hux said. “Use it, but don't rely on it. He won't always be there to give you aide. And do not rely on myself for coming to your rescue either. My fondness for you wont affect my duties and you have no special privileges save for what you earn yourself. Is that clear?”

Mitaka nodded fervently. “Yes, sir.”

_“My fondness”...he is fond of me._

He suppressed the dreamy smile that threatened his determined expression.

“I’m serious, Lieutenant,” the general pressed. “Eyes in the back of your head, yes?”

Mitaka straightened. “Yes, general.”

“And this brings us to why you're here,” Hux adjusted his black gloves, the sound of tightening leather audible in the room. “Loyalty”

Mitaka’s mouth went dry. Images of Kylo pinning him against the wall fucking him senseless was not his best display of loyalty.

“Kylo Ren,” Hux said.

_Here it comes._

“Do you have feelings for him?”

The question slapped Mitaka in the face.

_Feelings? What did that even mean?_

Mitaka had always been...curious of Kylo Ren, the tempest raging in the _Finalizer._ And his curiosity nearly got him killed the first day he met the dark jedi. But never had he imagined feelings for him, even as he had fallen to his knees before Ren, taking him in his mouth, did he believe that it would be anything more than lust.

Dark. Terrifying. Unpredictable. But there was that side that drew Mitaka in...that elusive submissiveness that only Hux was allowed to know, and Mitaka had only barely glimpsed…

And then Kylo had saved him on top of all these simmering emotions...

“Yes, sir.” Mitaka said, feeling the heat in his ears.

Hux did not move, only continued to shoot a piercing gaze at the Lieutenant. “And would you try to take him from me?”

Mitaka rose up on his knees. “Never, sir. And I couldn't even if I tried. He is in love with you.” The words sounded childish and romantic as they left his lips, and no small part of his heart panged as he said it, remembering the sadness in Kylo’s eyes when Mitaka had asked him if the general would care...

_The general loves him too. Even if Kylo doesn't believe it. And even if he doesn’t show it. I have the general’s fondness and if it's all I get it will be more than I ever dreamed of having._

“Of course he does.” Hux said, waving a dismissive hand. “And what about you, Lieutenant? Do you love your general?”

Mitaka stopped breathing a moment.

The vehement denial of such feelings stuck stubbornly in his throat.

Protected by his vast inferiority in rank and otherwise, Mitaka had grown confident that he would never have to confront his feelings, and how utterly bottomless they were for the general.

He had desired Brendol Hux, Jr. even before his climb to power. He and everyone else had watched with envy and desire as he rose in the ranks. But his mere idolizing had escalated as of late.

Hux had seen him at his most vulnerable. He had seen Mitaka naked and trembling, tears streaming down his eyes and had comforted him, stroked him, and called him strong. _Strong._ Hux had faith in him.

Love wasn't a strong enough word for what he felt for his general.

Tears pricked at his eyes despite his face locked in a sober expression. “Yes, sir.” Was all he could say.

When Hux leaned forward, Mitaka braced himself on a lecture of rank and professionalism and perhaps even a cease of these amorous encounters...

“I'm going to ask you this and I want your absolute honesty because a lot is hingeing on your answer.”

Mitaka nodded, preparing his response of “I understand, sir.” on his lips.

“Who would have your loyalty if it comes to a choice?”

“I...don't understand, sir.”

“It's a simple question. If a mission came down to what I order you to do and Kylo asks of you, who would you follow?”

Of course it was naive to believe that the First Order and the Knights of Ren would always see eye-to-eye on ALL issues. But it has never occurred to Mitaka that Kylo Ren and Hux would ever come to such a split that loyalty of their officers would be in question.

_Don’t we all want the same thing? Order and discipline in a galaxy? Their joined power solidifies that goal, if they ever split…_

He felt sick. He felt torn. He didn't want to answer. He shouldn’t have to choose.

And the answer, the only honest answer he had, began to close in on him like a trash compactor. He held his breath, crushed under the realization that his next words could create a powerful enemy...or two.

“N...Neither of you.” He said quietly. “I will always choose what’s best for the First Order. Always.” The answered burned within him, seared into his growing constitution. And no small part of him fumed that his loyalty to the First Order would ever be questioned by anyone, let alone those who swore to uphold its ideals unquestionably.

The general rose to his feet, looming over the Lieutenant who tried his best not to cower, but shrank all the same. Even without his overcoat, the general was an imposing figure, his icy eyes bore down on him, his light eyebrows hard-lined, his brow twitched. Mitaka sucked in a breath as Hux grabbed his chin and held it firm.

Mitaka could only stare back at him, eyes unblinking despite the tear streaming down his face. It was as close to defiance as he would ever come against his general,

_I won’t bend on this. I won’t._

And then Hux’s hand glided along his cheek, brushing away the tears. A small smile edged on those austere lips.

“Good,” was all he said.

It was all he needed to.

Mitaka kissed his general’s gloved palm, tasting his own tears on the soft leather.

The door hissed open behind him.

Mitaka whirled around to see the dark figure of Kylo Ren standing in the doorway, helmet tucked beneath his arm, eyes blazing at the kneeling Lieutenant.

Mitaka looked wide-eyed up at Hux who had not moved, though his eyes stare hard at Ren.

The knight strode across the room and raised a hand, Mitaka felt a hot energy wrap around his body, lifting him in the air. He shut his eyes, waiting to be thrown into a wall. Instead he was placed gently on his feet.

“Leave us,” Kylo commanded.

“But don't stray too far,” Hux said lightly.

The objects in the room began to tremble as Mitaka scurried away.

\-----

Hux watched Mitaka scamper out of the room with an exasperated sigh.

“Yes?” Hux asked, not bothering to hide his irritability.

“Do you enjoy this?” Kylo snarled.

“Do I enjoy your interruption of my private meeting with my subordinate? Not particularly, no.”

Kylo’s lip twitched. The muscles in his neck contracted with barely contained fury. “That didn't look like a _meeting_.”

Kylo paced back and forth like a caged animal, hands clenched in fists, nostrils flaring, eyes inky infernos, full lips twitching in rage…

Hux should have felt a little guilty he was growing hard as a rock just watching this dominant display...but he wasn’t.

He loved rattling that cage. He loved that dangerous look Kylo shot at him. Murderous. Passionate. The knight truly wanted to rip Hux's throat out with his teeth.

Hux's eyes narrowed, keeping his face sober, despite the growing ache within him. “How I spend my time with my men has nothing to do with you.”

Kylo stopped pacing. “What other men are there?”

Hux walked towards Kylo, tugging on his edges of his gloves. “You are starting to sound awfully possessive.”

“Because you're mine.” Kylo snapped, though the assertiveness seemed hollow as he backed away, matching Hux’s pace as he advanced.

“Am I?” Hux toyed. “Is Mitaka also yours?”

Kylo’s furious face faltered slightly. “I don't know what you're…”

“Oh, please. You burst into the room uninvited and Mitaka all but cried ‘it’s not what it looks like,’ at the sight of you.” Kylo’s back hit the wall allowing Hux lean into him, his lips close to the knight’s quivering mouth. “Why would that be I wonder...”

The rosiness in Kylo’s cheeks told Hux everything.

“How would I know?” Kylo snarled and moved off the wall. Hux placed a hand on Kylo’s shoulder and pushed him back against the wall. Kylo yelped...odd considering Hux didn’t apply that much pressure.

Arching an eyebrow, Hux tugged on the knight’s collar and saw the edge of discoloration on his pale skin.

Hux’s heart quickened.

“Take it off” Hux commanded, tugging at the robes.

Kylo chewed on his lip a moment, then stripped until he was in his black tank shirt and pants.

Sure enough, a row of red and purple circular bruises lined his collarbone and shoulder.

“Well,” Hux said, his shock actually genuine. “Look who has marked you for his own.”

“Bren, it's not like-”

Hux pressed a firm hand against Kylo’s pants, feeling the half-hard cock beneath his trousers, Kylo’s weak explanation was cut off with a gasp.

“Show me what happened.”

“Y-you aren't angry?”

“I will be if you keep those delicious memories to yourself,” he said, wrapping an arm around the knight’s waist, leg slipping between his thighs.

Kylo licked his lips and pressed an unsteady finger to Hux’s temple.

The world faded away and Hux found himself within the mind of Kylo Ren, the essence of Id in a chaotic storm of emotions and impulsion and at the center of it the images of Lieutenant Mitaka and he in a restroom together.

_Mitaka is lifted onto the black counter top, naked below the waist, exposed, hard and waiting..._

_...I push inside him. I take my time pumping in and out, watching him writhe and ache for my pace to quicken. He whines pitifully for me..._

_“Would a wolf beg for it? Or would a wolf take what he wanted?”_

_...I feel his adrenaline, his surge towards ecstasy, his darkest primal need. He begins to let go. Scratches my back, bites my shoulder, snarls and moans shamelessly..._

_...A stormtrooper bangs on the door..._

_“Then you better be quiet, little wolf.”_

_...I fuck him against the wall, rub his cock. He bites his hand as I come inside him, as he comes over my hand...he looks tired and wrecked and...alive..._

The memory faded and Hux slowly became aware of his surroundings once again. He had forgotten that he had Kylo pinned against the wall. He hadn’t realized how loud he was moaning nor how hard he rutted against Kylo until he felt how painfully hard he had become, his hand still pressed against Kylo’s clothed member, squeezing its length at bit too tightly. He let go and Kylo let out a relieved breath, leaning heavily on the wall.

Hux grabbed Kylo’s face and drew him into a deep kiss, continuing to rut hard against Kylo as he did so. His discipline screamed at him to take a breath, to calm down, slow down, but he could still feel Kylo’s impulsiveness linger within him. He wanted him. All of him. To rip him apart, inside and out.

Kylo was no help, grabbing his hips and yanking him close.

He felt so good. So easy to get lost...

_But there's so much more fun to be had._

It took all his willpower to slow his pace, gently guiding Kylo’s hands away from his hips. The knight complied with a soft whine.

“You don't get away that easy,” Hux said, panting. “Not only did you come without my permission, but you just took the virginity of my new favorite Lieutenant.”

Kylo writhed on the wall, a pleading look etched in those dark, glassy eyes, his stern brow knitted.

“You also did not ask _his_ permission to come either.” Hux pressed one of the little bruises on Kylo’s shoulders.

He gasped and squirmed, but did not pull away. “I'm sorry, general.”

“You'll have to make it up to him, too.” Hux said with an impish grin.

\-----

Kylo couldn't concentrate.

He struggled against the thick chain binding the golden cuffs on his wrists. The chain pulled greedily up his spine on the ornate collar around his neck.

Hux had these adornments made specially for him. It fit his long torso perfectly, short enough that his arms bent at the elbow, pinning his wrists against the middle of his back and forcing him to arch just enough that the collar always pressed slightly into his neck, choking him with every motion of resistance.

And he did love to struggle.

As Hux gathered Kylo’s long black locks, pulling them through a golden lace into a bun, he placed gentle kisses on the nape of his neck just below the collar. Reaching around, Hux continued to torture the dark jedi with slow strokes beneath the front of his black loincloth, making sure to keep him hard.

Kylo whimpered and struggled to move away from the incessant teasing to no avail. The more he writhed, the harder the chain pulled, the more helpless he felt.

“Do you want me to bring him in?” Hux whispered in his ear.

Kylo’s heart hammered in his chest. The thought of the sweet-faced Lieutenant looking at him at his most vulnerable, bound and humiliated...

“Y...yes,” he gasped, then choked a sob as Hux pulled his hand away again, the soft loin cloth caressing his shaft only increasing his ache. Kylo rutted futilely against the cloth, his bare chest heaved. Hux’s whispers hot on his exposed neck.

“Do you want him to see you like this? My possession?” Hux pulled on the chain, arching his back painfully. “His possession?”

“Please…” he choked.

The waiting was agony.

He could feel the Lieutenant’s anxiousness, his heart pounding, dreading whatever punishment he would inevitably endure for his...transgressions.

Kylo’s heart lurched as the door slid open. Mitaka rushed in, sweat on his temples, officers cap respectfully in hand.

He dropped the cap.

And let out a soft sound that made Kylo squirm.

“Nice of you to join us, Lieutenant,” Hux purred, kissing Kylo’s bruised shoulder.

“G...General…” Mitaka nodded, his face rosy, though his reddened cheeks were not nearly as enticing as the obvious outline of the Lieutenant’s hardening shaft forming in his pants.

“Would you care to explain these?” Hux asked, a finger pressing into one of the bite marks.

Kylo sucked in a breath struggling futilely against the pain, the chains tinkling behind him. His cock thrummed.

“I...yes…” Mitaka choked. “I'm sorry. I bit him. He saved me. We…I…got carried away and-”

“Mitaka…” though Kylo couldn't see Hux he knew the general was hiding a smile as he said this. “You're obviously bold enough to mark the Greatest Knight of Ren as yours. Are you not bold enough take him now after I have wrapped him up so nicely for us.”

_For us._ A thrill shot down Kylo’s spine.

Mitaka’s dark eyes glittered, a half-smile pulling on his soft lips. He looked...confident. Surprisingly so. Kylo half-expected a stumbling, clamoring display from the whelp, but he held it together, with a quiet assurance he shed his uniform, laying it neatly over the arm chair the way the general would. His eyes never left Kylo’s as he approached, standing in front of the bed, hand wrapped around his cock, though Kylo noticed a small tremor in his hand as he did so.

Still... _Impressive…_

“Well,” said Hux, his voice sounded impressed as well. “What shall we have our little Force-user do?”

With a hesitant hand, Mitaka reached out and touched Kylo’s face, as though reaching out to touch a rabid nexu, and in a sense, he truly was. Kylo could kill him with a mere thought. It would take so little pressure, but bound like this, without aide of the Force as a crutch, Kylo could do nothing, but feel the Lieutenant stroke his face, brush the loose strands of hair from his forehead, explore his neck and the collar that imprisoned it.

“May I-”

Hux gently cut him off. “He is ours to play with, aren’t you, Kylo.” Hux slapped Kylo’s ass hard, making his rise from sitting on his heels, his face close against the surprised Lieutenant who gazed blushing back into Kylo’s yearning eyes.

“Yes,” Kylo said, unblinking, feeling the heat  of Mitaka’s breath against his lips.

“I can do anything?” Mitaka’s eyes broke from Kylo’s gaze to stare at his mouth. The knight licked his lips, watching Mitaka quiver with the anticipation of the small gesture.

“Anything,” Hux replied.

The words unleashed Mitaka, and he pressed his lips gently against Kylo’s, testing the waters. When he found no resistance, slipped his tongue into the dark jedi’s mouth.

Kylo rotated his hips forward hoping to grind against the Lieutenant to get some relief, but Mitaka pulled his body away, a small grin surfacing as he realized he had the power to deny the great Kylo Ren what he desired.

_He’s getting the hang of this quickly,_ Kylo marveled, though not entirely pleased with the denial, the whine he uttered genuine and needy.

Hux gave two small tugs on Kylo’s chain.

_Bend over,_ the gesture commanded him.

He pulled away from Mitaka’s soft lips and kissed his jawline, his neck, tracing his tongue down to his chest. With his arms chained tightly behind him, the solid muscles on abdomen ached with the strain of holding himself up and he reached out with the sliver of the Force Hux allowed to keep himself balanced, a trick he had to learn quickly from Hux’s more...creative positions.

Mitaka’s hand ran down his back with gentle pressure, encouraging the knight’s descent. He felt Hux behind him shift, the velvety skin of his shaft teasing his ass, between his cheeks.

Hux continued to give him subtle commands, a soft circle on the base of Kylo’s back told him to stop at Mitaka’s nipples. Kylo glided his tongue glided over the hardened flesh, hearing Mitaka suck in a breath, his hands roaming the exposed flesh on Kylo’s back.

Kylo suppressed a grin as Hux gave a quick tap on his thigh. Kylo grazed his teeth over Mitaka’s left nipple, testing the waters, feeling his chest tense, but not pull away from soft nip. Kylo innocently kissed his way over to the other nipple, waiting for Mitaka to relax again before taking the right into his hungry mouth. He bit the flesh a little harder than he meant to…but not much harder than intended.

Mitaka let out a sharp hiss between his teeth, but rather than push Kylo away, rather than shy away, the Lieutenant grabbed a fistful of the dark jedi’s hair and pulled.

Kylo’s scalp ignited with pain and he immediately let go, whimpering and licking apologetically at the teeth marks, his head throbbing as Mitaka held on tight. After a few moments of submissive kisses and whines the Lieutenant loosened his grip.

“What happened?” Hux said, the sneer in his voice apparent to Kylo.

“He bit me,” Mitaka replied, a faint gasp as Kylo sucked urgently on his left nipple again.

“And are you going to let him get away with that?” Hux pressed.

The Lieutenant hesitated, Kylo looked up at Mitaka with a feral grin, dragging his tongue along his full lips.

“I really won’t,” Mitaka said softly, the gentleness of his words belying the roughness of his actions as he grabbed Kylo’s collar and shoving the knight’s mouth onto his cock. He heard Hux moan behind him. “Good boy, I believe you’re learning.”

Hux tugged three times on Kylo’s chain.

_Spread your legs._

Kylo keened into Mitaka’s member, parting his legs, recognizing the sound of the little black bottle popping behind him. Hux pulled aside the loincloth and dripped warm liquid onto the tight ring of muscle around his entrance.

“Is this what you want,” Hux whispered, pressing his velvety tip against Kylo’s entrance. “To be used up by your officers. Your superiors.”

Kylo could only moan in response, Mitaka holding his head steady as he moved his cock in and out of Kylo’s mouth, pushing farther down his throat. Whatever reservation he had vanished feeling Hux grab onto his hips, knowing that he was about to be penetrated in both ends and there was nothing he could do but surrender to it. He splayed himself wide. He reached out to  his masters’ minds, both of them.

_Please…fuck me…_

Mitaka arched his back, responding to Kylo’s message, his breath increasing in quick intervals. Hux tugged again, two quick pulls and a long one. Kylo’s heart lurched as Hux placed his tip against Kylo’s entrance. He whined and backed up, ready for him. He felt his general tap his ass.

_One...two...three..._

And the general plunged into him.

Kylo’s strangled cry choked onto Mitaka’s cock, the vibrations coursing through the Lieutenant so strongly that he slowed to a stop, he grabbed at Kylo’s hair, his breath quickening, unstable.

_Bren, he’s going to come._ Kylo reached out to his general.

_We can’t have that...not yet. You haven’t showed him your best trick._

If the Lieutenant’s thick shaft hadn’t so occupied his mouth, Kylo would have grinned. The barest amount of the Force slipped from the knight’s mouth, wrapping around Mitaka’s cock and balls, cooling it ever so subtly and Mitaka slowed his breathing into long drawn out moans, riding on the waves of pleasure with ease once again.

Hux and Mitaka worked together, their rhythms matching as they fucked the knight on both ends. Kylo felt sweat pour from his face, his cock aching, throbbing and needy, and meanwhile the Force pour uncontrollably from him. The mirror walls in Hux’s room began to vibrate. A few of the panes fractured. Each time Hux’s cock pressed against his prostate it only heightened his need, strengthened his power.

Through the agonizing pleasure, he barely felt Hux’s two quick tugs and a long pull on the chain, but instinctively his body responded. Four ribbons of the Force unraveled from within him, wrapping themselves around the thighs of both Hux and Mitaka, drinking up their energy, craving their passion.

Hux let out a loud moan, anticipating what was to come, but Mitaka gasped, his rhythm slow and uneven.

Kylo caressed his mind, _Relax, I promise you will enjoy this._

The tendrils of energy brushed Mitaka’s entrance as though waiting for his command.

_Tell me to stop if you don’t want this._

_Please, don’t stop._ Mitaka’s mind cried back, the voice faint amidst the roar of pleasure coursing through him.

The tendrils of energy plunged into Hux and Mitaka, filling them, finding their prostates and Kylo sent pulses through his officers’ bodies, matching the same rhythm as they pumped faster into him.

With a shaking hand, Hux gave a quick series of taps allowing Kylo to enter Hux’s mind. Kylo glided along the surface, feeling the general’s torrent of complete abandon, despite showing Mitaka only the slightest expressions of ecstasy.  Audibly he let out soft moans, but inside he cried out Kylo’s name. Begged to be fucked harder. Feeling one and whole with his fearsome dark jedi, his submissive knight.

The sheer overwhelming tempest within his cold and disciplined general nearly made Kylo come where he was, but it wasn’t enough, he needed more. He was so close to the edge…

_I’m going to come._ Hux whispered to him. _Release him._

The moment Kylo released the hold on Mitaka’s cock, the Lieutenant let out a long strangled moan. Hot come spilled into the knight’s mouth that he hungrily consumed.

Mitaka pulled out of Kylo first, kneeling hard on the bed next to the knight gasping and shaking. Kylo nearly fell face first, the Force cushion he created faltering, but the strong arms of Hux wrap around his torso, pulling him upright and guiding his hips down, plunging even deep inside him. Kylo called out for his general over and over as Hux filled him with come, guiding his hips up and down, slowing his pace gradually.

Kylo hunched forward, his general pulling out of him completely spent, but leaving his own body burning with need. He let out pitiful whimpers as Hux unhooked the chains to his cuffs  and guided his wrists to his front, reconnecting the chain.

With a reverent gentleness, Hux laid Kylo down on the bed, bringing his bound wrists up and connecting them to a hook on the headboard in the center of the First Order insignia.

Kylo stretched his long torso out, which felt good, but did nothing to relieve the incessant need that tortured him.

Hux lay on one side of Kylo, only a few strands of his perfect ginger hair in disarray. His chest lightly heaved, and sweat glistened at his temple, but he remained composed despite Kylo feeling how utterly spent he was.

Mitaka on the other hand collapsed beside Kylo, his body quivering as he gasped for breath, a soft laugh of relief on his youthful rosy face.

“I think he’s been tortured enough, don’t you?” Hux said, placing his palm at the base of Kylo’s abdomen and pressing, the knight bucking his hips up desperately.

“General…May I?” Mitaka asked.

Hux reached over and took the Lieutenant’s hand guiding it around Kylo’s cock. The sudden pleasure coursed through him and Kylo felt grateful tears pool at the corner of his eyes as he writhed shamelessly on the bed, tugging at the chains holding his wrists bound.

“Slowly,” Hux instructed as he moved Mitaka’s hand up and down, applying pressure in all the spots Kylo loved, showing Mitaka how to move his fingers, his thumb, how to squeeze and turn in the right rhythm, in the right ways.

Kylo moaned in wild abandon, not caring about his dignity or the fact that he was helpless putty at the mercy of this young whelp.

Except at this moment Mitaka was no longer a young whelp.

He was _everything_.

He determined whether Kylo was going to be prolonged in his torture.

He decided whether Kylo came or if he would be denied.

Lieutenant Mitaka was in control.

Quickly adapting to Hux’s instructions, Mitaka very gradually pick up his pace, his tongue flicking at Kylo’s ear, his breath heavy and Kylo felt the Lieutenant grow half-hard against his thigh as he pumped the knight’s aching member faster and faster.

“Is this,” Mitaka whispered, “how a wolf acts?”

Kylo bit his lip hard. “Yes, gods yes.”

He couldn’t take it anymore. He was so close to the edge. He turned his head so he could look into those dark eyes, so that Mitaka could see the plea in his face, the desperation in his blackened orbs.

“Lieutenant,” he gasped. “may I come?”

A wolfish grin spread across his seemingly innocent mouth. “Yes, my lord, come for me,” Mitaka pressed his lips hard against Kylo, swallowing his cries of ecstasy as Kylo released. Come erupted over his hands, the knight’s choked sobs filling the Lieutenant’s mouth between desperate hungry kisses.

Slowly, Kylo’s head sunk back on the pillow gasping for breath, he gazed at Mitaka with glazed eyes, seeing the feralness in Mitaka’s dark orbs crack and overwhelming emotion pour from the Lieutenant’s brave resolve.

Mitaka snaked an arm around Kylo’s torso, hugging him tightly, his face partially buried in his chest. A soft sniffle or perhaps a cough was muffled into Kylo’s chest and he realized that wasn’t just sweat dripping from Mitaka’s face.

Hux reached up and unfastened Kylo’s cuffs, gently guiding one arm around him as he pressed close, resting his head on the knight’s shoulder.

Kylo pressed Hux closer, his eyes still on Mitaka, running his hand up and down the young officer’s back, feeling him melt into his embrace, he whispered something to Kylo, perhaps a thank you, or just a soft sob, but grateful soft kisses followed on his chest until he finally laid his head on Kylo’s chest and drifted to sleep.

Kylo rolled his head towards his general, who watched the whole display with seemingly casual indifference save for the slight smile that hinted on his stern lips.

“Hey,” Kylo said, sleepily.

Hux leaned in and kissed Kylo’s forehead, his fingers flicking the latch on his neck and the ornate collar went slack. He pulled it away and kissed the sore skin beneath. “I believe that went well,” he whispered.

Kylo purred and pulled Hux in close. They looked at each other for a long time, the room quiet save for their soft breathing and the light snores coming from the curled up Mitaka.

Hux looked beautiful in the soft half-light of the quarters. His blue eyes were cooled, his light eyelashes batting sleepily as he looked at his knight. His face had lost all rigidness and his skin was smooth, free of the dark creases of stress that came with his powerful position.

Kylo loved him like that.

And honestly he loved him when he was the Bastard General of the First Order as well.

“I love you, Bren,” he whispered.

He knew Hux wouldn’t say it back. He never had. But Hux also never rejected Kylo’s words and it gave him hope that maybe one day...

Hux leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Kylo’s slack lips and laid his head on Kylo’s shoulder.

With a slight gesture, Kylo dimmed the lights, staring up at the mirrored ceiling, admiring the tangle of limbs and pale flesh in the half-light.

And there he lay, keeping watch over his two officers as they slept in his arms.


	6. Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux was swiping the last of bits of glass into a trash bin as Mitaka walked miserably into Hux’s quarters.  
> “You have a problem…” Hux said, slamming the bin on the ground to emphasize his point.  
> Though Mitaka didn't quite understand what broken glass meant in relation to his failed meeting, Mitaka snapped to attention. “Sir, I promise you I…”  
> “Shut up and listen,” Hux snapped. “Kylo is out of control. And you need to handle it.”

 

"…In short, it’s a waste of time.” Officer Oric concluded, his face winded from his lengthy diatribe.

All eyes shifted from Uik to Mitaka. A pride of Science Officers hungrily watching waiting for the young Lieutenant to make his move, preparing to go for the kill should he show weakness.

General Hux sat at the head of the long coffin-shaped table opposite Mitaka. Beside him sat Senior Science Officer Yue, the man Mitaka truly had to impress, his expression indiscernible among the deep lines surrounding his thin lips and heavily hooded eyelids. The ten officers that filled the rest of the seats wore various expressions interest and disdain.

“It’s not a waste of time,” Mitaka said, evenly. “You want to cut corners? Then go back to the way the Conditioning Program used to be. As FN-2187’s fame with the Resistance grows, so will his legend among the Stormtroopers. Whether positive or negative, his traitorous action will continue to plant seeds that we cannot afford to take root.

“This,” he stabbed a gloved finger at the large data screen behind him, “is your answer. No shortcuts, no half-measures. I did not come here today to bargain with the First Order’s credit trove nor did I come to argue semantics over scientific jargon with Officer Oric. You either make this work or you go back to the unstable system we’ve always had. Just pray you can recondition the 1 out of 100,000 who will need it before they steal a TIE fighter and become a Hero in the Resistance.”

Silence filled the room. 

Fear pricked at Mitaka’s nerves, his hands pressed against the podium went clammy and he was thankful for the cool air in the room that stave away the nervous sweat trying to form at his temples. He kept his chin lifted, putting on an air of superiority, and subsequently keeping his unsteady breath away from the microphone.

General Hux pressed his gloved fingertips together. Mitaka had hoped for a nod of approval, a subtle smile, any indication that the Lieutenant was doing well. He received nothing. Hux was merely another superior officer scrutinizing the work Mitaka had painstakingly put together for the last week.

Senior Officer Yue gazed thoughtfully at Lieutenant Mitaka, tapping his chin. 

After a few long and paintful minutes, Yue spoke, “After careful review-”

“This is bantha shit,” Officer Uik cut in. 

Mitaka’s heart dropped. Dread washed over him like a tidal wave. 

“A Lieutenant who oversees ventrol cannon munitions has no business in these meetings.” 

_ Please stop talking.  _ Mitaka silently pleaded. 

“Nor does he have any right to tell us how to do our jobs.” 

Mitaka tried to push away the memories of fear and helplessness he felt at the hands of Oric and Uik. Uik holding the vibro-blade to his throat. 

“Look at him.” As Uik gesticulated, Mitaka caught glimpses of the bandage that wrapped around his wrist peak from between his glove and sleeve of his uniform.  “I can practically hear the knees knocking from behind the podium. He is a mess.”

_ Stop talking, Stop talking,  _ Mitaka thought, the words turning into a mantra.

“This  _ Project Bread _ – a ridiculous name might I add – is an utter waste of time. Not to mention the Lieutenant himself is nothing more than a-”

_ Shut up! _

Uik fell silent.

His eyes bugged from his head.

His fleshy face turned blue and he clawed at his neck as though trying to pull away an invisible noose.

With a gurgled cry, Officer Uik's fell face first on the table. He went still.

Mitaka’s eyes went wide, forgetting Hux’s strict orders to keep calm no matter what circumstances arise.  No one seemed to notice, however, as the other officers stared equally dumbfounded at the inexplicably unconscious officer. Oric rushed over to his counterpart and pressed two fingers against his neck. “He’s alive.”

Yue frowned, glanced at General Hux, then waved a hand with a sigh. “Call for a medical droid.”

Mitaka stood awkwardly at the podium, watching his meeting crumble before him. Any impact of his words buried beneath a more interesting topic of discussion: What happened with Uik?

As the medical droid strapped Uik to a gurney and floated him away, General Hux clapped his hands. “Well, if there aren’t any other comments, I say that concludes our meeting. Officer Yue, any final thoughts before we proceed with the project?”

“Actually, General, with your permission, I would like to schedule another meeting for next week. I would like more of a consensus on Lieutenant Mitaka’s project before we decide to move forward.”

Mitaka felt green.  Mitaka’s hands were soaked, his knees truly were knocking together. He had done all he could to keep it together, but to do this all over again?

_What more could I say. What more did they need to hear?_

He noticed a tightening in Hux’s throat, but his face remained unperturbed. “Authorized. Meeting adjourned.”

One-by-one the officers filed out of the room. Mitaka busied himself with his datapad, biding his time until the conference room was empty. Part of him hoped Hux would stay, perhaps give him a word of encouragement, anything...the General left the room without so much as a glance in the Lieutenant's direction, too involved in a quiet conversation with Officer Yue to notice him.

Dejected, Mitaka slowly walked to the door, clicked the lock on the control panel and sunk to the floor.

_ What am I going to do? What could I have done differently to change their mind? If Uik hadn’t collapsed would Yue have called another meeting? What was wrong with him? Clawing at his neck as if… _

Mitaka’s eyes widened. He had seen officers do this before.  _ He  _ had felt that sensation before...

_ Was it Kylo? Did he...hear me? _

Once again, Kylo had to save him from that bastard Uik. And once again, Mitaka was reminded of his inability to take care of himself.

_ "You’re stronger than you think…”  _

Mitaka drew up his knees and buried his face in his arms, tears flowing freely.

“I’m sorry, General,” he whispered to the empty room. "I'm not..."

\-----

“Ren, a word,” was all Hux said as he passed Kylo Ren on the bridge. The heavy footfalls of Kylo’s boots echoed behind him as Hux struggled to keep his soured expression from shriveling into full out anger in front of his officers.

It was a long walk to his quarters. 

Only when the door slid shut did Kylo finally ask, “Is there a problem, general?”

_ The audacity of that question!  _

Still Hux said nothing and walked to a discreet globe of Arkanis and opened a side panel revealing a hidden bar filled with several bottles containing various shades of brown liquid. He chose one of the cheaper whiskeys...in case he needed to splash some sense into the knight’s face.

He poured two fingers worth into a crystal glass, took a sip, and with a deep breath turned around to face Kylo.  The man had already removed his helmet. The victorious smile spoiled his arrogant good looks.

At least he had the common sense to wipe the grin from his face upon seeing Hux’s displeasure.

“What?” Kylo asked, his brow twitching.

“Would you care to explain what happened in the Lieutenant’s meeting today?”

Kylo bristled. “You should be thanking me. You were doing  _ nothing  _ for him in there.”

Hux took a slow sip, glaring holes into the knight’s infuriating skull. “Supreme Leader Snoke always boasts of you being something akin to an ‘all-powerful being’, and yet you certainly are an idiot child when you want to be.”

“You want to know who the child is?” Kylo snapped. “That crying little heap in Conference Room L right now. You are  _ breaking  _ him, Bren. He doesn’t belong in your world. The Officers know it. You know it.”

Hux stiffened. “I’m sure he is crying. I’m sure he will hide in that room for another dozen minutes or so. And then he will step out onto that bridge and carry on with his duties.  Do you really believe he is the first person to empty his stomach in fear before a meeting of this caliber? To blubber like a child afterwards? He kept it together when it counted. That's all that matters. And he was doing  _ well. _ And you…” The ice tinkled in his glass as his hand trembled. “...you ripped away his chance to prove his strong constitution when you attacked Uik.”

“He practically begged me to intervene,” Kylo growled. “That fat bastard was an obstacle and I merely removed him. Let the other officers be reminded of Uik when they oppose Mitaka.”

That self-satisfied smile. Hux could have punched him. Instead he clung to his glass and took another slow sip. “You are not the hero here, Ren. It does not work like that. Your little stunt just ruined all credibility Mitaka could have gained by handling the situation himself. He was  _ owning  _ that room. He could have dealt with it. He was  _ about  _ to deal with it.” Hux felt his temper unraveling. With a steadying breath, he said, “You will cease intervening on his behalf.”

“No.” 

“No?” Hux balked.

“No. If you refuse to protect your little pet project, then I will, my own way.”

Hot anger burned away the final shield of temperance Hux had left. His words flew from him without careful thought. “And how long do you think he will last when you’re gone? While Snoke is playing with his favorite toy? Do you honestly think Mitaka will be able to survive? I can’t protect him at all times, you know this. If one of the officers gets to him and he can’t stand up for himself, his death will be on  _ your  _ head. Or will it even matter to you when you return from your training. Once Snoke molds you into the monster he has such hopes you will become. Will you no longer care for him? Will you no longer care for me?” 

Hux winced. He had said too much. He hadn’t meant…

Kylo’s expression darkened, his eyes ablazed. “You won’t have to worry because I will spend my remaining time on the  _Finalizer_ removing anyone who opposes his project...anyone who opposes  _ him _ . And while I am gone, you and he can run the First Order without fear of interference from anyone, myself included…” 

Hux slammed his drink on the desk and marched up to Kylo, gripping the scruff of his neck and staring hard into his eyes. “You kill a single officer without my permission and we are going to have a problem, Ren.”

And rather than bending to his will like Hux had grown accustom to, Kylo stared defiantly back.

“Then take Mitaka off the project.”

“Out of the question.” Hux said.

He heard the glass of his drink shatter behind him.

“Take. Him. Off. The project.” 

Hux let out an incredulous laugh. “I do not bend to coercion, Ren. When has your attempts to make me do  _ anything  _ worked for you in the past?”

“Then I hope you can make do without some of your officers,  _ Hux _ . Each of their deaths will be due to your insistence in putting your little pet in a hungry den of nexu.”

“Kylo…”

The knight stormed out without another word.

Hux swore an oath under he breath and pounded out a message on his datapad. 

[Gen.Hux]: Lieutenant. Get in here. Now.

\-----

Hux was swiping the last of bits of glass into a trash bin as Mitaka walked miserably into Hux’s quarters.

“You have a problem…” Hux said, slamming the bin on the ground to emphasize his point.

Though Mitaka didn't quite understand what broken glass meant in relation to his failed meeting, Mitaka snapped to attention. “Sir, I promise you I…”

“Shut up and listen,” Hux snapped. “Kylo is out of control. And you need to handle it.”

Mitaka blinked. “What happ-”

“You know exactly what he did. And I'm sure you understand why he can't keep coming to your aid whenever you break a sweat.”

Mitaka paled. So it really was Kylo who choked Uik. “Sir, I never asked him to-”

“Of course you didn’t. No, he did this on his own. But it's your mess now. Leash him or I will have to remove you from the project.”

“Sir, maybe that’s for the best. I don't think I can-”

Hux slammed his fist on the table. “Do not finish that sentence.” 

Mitaka bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shuts, willing himself to stop shaking in front of his idol. He heard Hux’s boots click towards him, felt a gloved hand on his cheek and a slight pressure on his jaw. He opened his eyes and raised his gaze to those icy blue eyes that he would happily freeze to death within. 

“Lieutenant, you have already accomplished what you set out to do.  You have  _ convinced  _ Yue on your own. My support of your project means nothing to him. I may be his superior, but he is master of his domain alone. Uik’s disturbance rattled him, yes, but he is not deterred. Next week you will face him and his officers without my presence and you will be no different from today. Which brings me to Kylo…” Hux gritted his teeth. “He won't...listen to me. He is convinced you cannot handle yourself. Which means you are you going to need to prove otherwise.”

“But I don't….”

Hux pressed his palm hard against Mitaka’s cheek. “That doesn't sound like a ‘yes, sir’ to me, Lieutenant.”

Mitaka swallowed hard. “Yes, sir.” 

“Dismissed.”

Mitaka clicked his heels together, bowed and tried his best not to scurry away so much as walk with some semblance of dignity. 

“Mitaka...a moment.” Hux called after him.

Mitaka whirled back. “Sir?”

Hux considered him thoughtfully a moment. “You were top in your class at the academy, yes?”

Mitaka blinked. “Yes, sir.”

“High marks across the board? In every subject?”

Mitaka straightened a little. “Yes, sir.”

“When Kylo corners you - and he believe me he  _ will  _ corner you - make him remember what high marks actually means.”

Mitaka saluted Hux and quietly left the room. The moment the door closed behind him, panic struck. The question of _why_ Kylo would care about Mitaka’s academic success was drowned out by four distinct words.

_ “When Kylo corners you… _ ”

\-----

Kylo stalked his quarters, pacing back and forth growling to himself. Before Mitaka could announce his presence, the dark jedi whirled on him.

“Did Hux send you?”

“Yes. I-”

Kylo flung his arms in the air. “You couldn't lie and tell me you came here on your own accord? It would have sounded more assertive. But it only proves my point. This is why you  _ need  _ me.” 

The word  _ need  _ was thick and sweet on Kylo’s tongue and yet his face was taut and intense, a fury permeating off him like steam.

“Please, don’t interfere with my meetings anymore,” Mitaka ordered quietly.

Kylo laughed mirthlessly. “You’ll have to repeat that.” He sneered, slowly approaching Mitaka like a nexu stalking its prey. “It sounds very close to  _ you  _ ordering  _ me  _ to do something.” 

_ “When he corners you...and he will corner you...” _

Mitaka resisted the urge to back up against the wall. He instead side-stepped Kylo in a cautious gait. They circled each other. A cat and mouse situation that Mitaka realized he was not going to win. Kylo’s eyes were piercing, furious and predatory. It felt challenging, though Mitaka didn’t know what he had done to deserve this kind of intensity from him. Was he angry that Mitaka needed protecting? Or was he angry that Mitaka rejected his protection? 

His thoughts were interrupted by something hard hitting the back of his thighs. Mitaka stumbled only for a moment, his hands falling back on the smooth obsidian surface of Kylo’s desk. The knight was on him in an instant. 

“Say it again,” Kylo hissed, his body leaned close to Mitaka without touching him and yet the Lieutenant felt his full weight push against him. His eyes went wide as he responded with what he hoped Kylo looked for…

"Please, my lord, don’t-”

“Please?" Kylo snapped. "Do you think General Hux says please? Do you think the officers stoop to bended knee on please? This is why you are nothing without me. You need me.”

“Please-” Was all Mitaka could sputter and flinched as Kylo grabbed his chin, forcing Mitaka to stare into the black fires of his eyes.

There was a time not long ago when Mitaka felt like he could be something other than helpless, but in that moment he felt any self-assurance melt away into the lava of fear that bubbled relentlessly within him. And he gave into it. What other choice did he have?

“Give me names. I know there are more than Uik and Oric who stand opposed to your project. Just give me their names, their faces. They will disappear and nothing will stand in your way. You will thank me for this.”

Mitaka knew this wasn’t the way. As much as he hated those officers, he had more a chance of reclaiming some respect from Yue if he swayed the officers, not for them to be systematically removed by this mad man.

“I can’t-”

A sudden pressure pushed again his mind. Mitaka imagined locking the officer’s faces and names behind a closed door, locking it tight. He focused on the door. He focused on pushing back against the wolf on the other side.

“Get out of my head,” Mitaka said through gritted teeth.

The pressure increased. “Why are you protecting them? You obviously cannot handle them on your own. Where do you think you’d be if I hadn’t saved you the other day?”

Mitaka felt tears prick his eyes. Kylo was right. He was weak. He had always been weak. Maybe it would be easier if he just-

Mitaka felt a blinding pain explode in his head. He cried out, tears now streaming down his face. Suddenly the pressure was gone. Kylo pulled away.

When Mitaka regained his vision he saw the knight’s face was drawn and pale. “Are you…”

Mitaka wiped his nose, a small amount of blood streaked his hand. He looked up at Kylo silently, chest heaving.

Kylo winced, but then his face twisted in anger. “That's it? That's all the fight you had? You aren't even _trying..."_ Kylo clenched his fists and marched up to Mitaka grabbing his throat. "Where is the fight in you? Who are you? This is not the same man who dominated me so completely days ago. This isn’t the man who fucked my  mouth until he was done with me. This is not the wolf that I begged to let  me come.” Kylo released him, watching Mitaka gasp for breath, leaning heavily on the desk. “All I see is a weak boy who needs to be protected. Who cannot take care of himself and is too stupid to realize that without me he would be dead or worse…”

Hot tears ran down Mitaka’s face. Who was he? He had no answer for the knight.  

Kylo approached him again, his fingertips pressing hard against Mitaka’s temple. “I’m sorry for this. But this is for your own good.”

Mitaka knew he couldn’t resist fighting against him. Once Kylo had seized his mind and frozen his body there was nothing he could do. The first push sent a spike of pain through his head and he cried out, instinctively reaching up to push the knight away.

His hands pulled up freely.

And he stopped himself.

_ He’s not pinning down… _

And Mitaka felt the weight of that shameful truth.

Kylo was digging into his brain without  _ bothering  _ to restrain him. He knew Mitaka was no threat. He knew that his own  fear would paralyze him more than the Force ever could.

The humiliation hit him hard, and a sudden spark of anger caught ablaze  within him.

_ He doesn’t need to restrain me when I’m holding myself back for  _ _ him. _

Suddenly, Hux’s words made sense.

_ “Make him remember what high marks actually means.” _

Mitaka imagined a steel door slamming shut on Kylo's advances. He grabbed Kylo’s throat, his index and thumb instinctively finding pressure points with relative ease. The sudden attack threw Kylo off-guard and he grabbed at Mitaka’s wrist, his black eyes widening. When the adrenaline kicked in, Mitaka didn’t have time to fear the consequences of his next moves. His free hand grabbed Kylo’s wrist that threatened to pry off his grip, pressing hard against the tendons until Kylo released from the sudden pain. 

A wave of pressure crashed into Mitaka’s head as Kylo tried to push back with the Force, clouding Mitaka’s vision. Fighting through the pain, Mitaka twisted Kylo’s arm and slipped around him, pulling the arm back and up, while his other hand shoved the knight down, bending him over the desk. 

Heart hammering against his chest, Mitaka kicked Kylo’s legs apart to keep him off balance and pressed hard against him, keeping Kylo’s arm taut, giving it just enough pressure to let the knight know if he struggled too much his shoulder would pop out of its socket.

Kylo roared. The walls shuddered, the desk rumbled. The Force began to coil its way around Mitaka’s throat, wrists, and ankles. Mitaka pulled Kylo's arm up ever so slightly and the energy fled the room. The knight recoiled in a quiet rage, apparently catching on to the severity of his predicament.

They remained there for a moment, both panting heavily. Both stunned at the sudden turn of events.

As Mitaka felt the adrenaline start to subside, the reality of the kind of power he had over the knight began to sink in. Not because Hux had set it up for him. Not because Kylo allowed it, but because Mitaka had just used his own skills to subdue Kylo Ren.

And he felt a pang in his heart. 

He absolutely could have defended himself against Uik and Oric that day.  Hux was right. He had top marks in the academy. In all subjects. This included wrestling, hand-to-hand combat, and anatomy. He was smaller than most of his opponents, but he had memorized pressure points, take down maneuvers that did not require strength. He had learned quickly how to pull and accept force, rather than push and resist.

But for some reason he did not let his accomplishments follow him to the  _ Finalizer.  _ Not entirely. In a controlled environment, he was free and confident. In the real world, he allowed fear and timidity to plague his every movement. To overtake his senses.

Until now…

At this moment, Kylo growling and struggling beneath him, he realized he was not a lost sheep...but merely a sleeping wolf...And once again Kylo Ren had awakened it.

“Please, do not interfere with next week’s meeting,” Mitaka said, keeping his voice low so it did not waver. “I can handle them myself.”  The words did not feel as hollow...he was starting to truly believe he could do this. “I truly appreciate you saving me...I appreciate everything you’ve done for me. I...” Mitaka swallowed. “I want to prove to you I don’t need protection. I want to show you I can do this on my own. Please, my lord,” it felt odd to call him lord while pinning him down like this, but truly and always would idolize Kylo Ren and he didn't want the knight to forget this, “do not interfere and let me find out if I can do this on my own.”

Kylo’s face was pressed hard against the surface of the glass, he winced painfully, but managed a slight nod.

Mitaka felt a surge within him. He put the barest hint of pressure on Kylo’s arm. “I...I need to hear you say it.”

“Yes.” He growled.

Mitaka bit his lip. He indulged on another slight press.

Kylo let out a pained gasp. “I won’t interfere.”

Mitaka relaxed his hold just enough to let the knight’s muscles breath. A whimper escaped Kylo’s quivering lips and Mitaka felt a sudden stir within him. So focused on pinning Kylo’s arm, he did not realize how hard his hips were pressed against Kylo. 

And how helpless the knight truly was...Kylo shifted in a subtle rhythm. Was he rutting against the desk?

“Do you...enjoy this?” Mitaka asked, squaring his hips, as his member hardened against the knight ass.

Kylo moaned, a rosy color washing over his face.

Mitaka leaned down, rotating his hips hard against him. “Do you want me to take you here?” he whispered. 

“Please,” Kylo begged, grinding against the desk. “Please…”

Mitaka ran his free hand down Kylo’s back, pressing a finger hard against the fabric covering Kylo’s entrance. He leaned over the squirming knight and whispered. “I don’t think you deserve me fucking you tonight.”

It took all of Mitaka’s willpower to pull away, but in the end he knew it would make a stronger statement than indulging Kylo Ren's desires... 

...and a part of Mitaka felt he didn’t deserve it either. He needed to earn that respect.

With a soft kiss on Kylo’s perspiring temple, Mitaka stood up, releasing Kylo. He turned and walked out of the room leaving the dark jedi gasping and writhing on the desk.

\-----

Mitaka did not make it to his bed. He did not bother taking off his uniform. He instead knelt in the middle of his cramped quarters and desperately unfastened his pants, unleashing the painfully hard cock within and taking it in his hand roughly. 

He gave it several indulgent strokes, his moans loud and throaty, drinking up the memories of Kylo bent over that desk, pleading for him. Making him feel powerful... 

Instinctively he pulled off his belt, wrapping it around his neck as usual, tightening it until-

He stopped…

He pulled the belt away and considered it a moment. Then tossed it aside.

With a deep breath he closed his eyes. He slowed down, massaging and rubbing himself the way Hux taught him. He took time reveling in the pleasure that burned through him. 

He imagined pinning Kylo on the ground, wrapping a hand around his throat.

He imagine parting the knight’s legs open and pushing his cock deep inside him. 

Pumping into him slow and purposeful, listening to the dark jedi choke out his name. Feeling the knight struggle against him, blushing furiously, turning red from the sudden lack of oxygen, to gasp indulgently as Mitaka released him. Only to choke him again. 

Mitaka arched his back and let a series of loud rhythmic grunts, pumping himself to release. Rubbing himself until he felt weak and shakey. 

With a soft groan, he pulled himself onto his rickety bed, grabbing the datapad from the nightstand and typed out a message to his general.

[Lt.Dolpheld.Mitaka]: He won’t be a problem, sir.

A moment later the datapad flashed back a single word response.

[Gen.Hux]: Good.

As soon as Mitaka erased the message he felt a sudden presence in his head, a faint tingling sensation moving through his mind. A soft voice whispered to him.

_ Forgive me… _

Mitaka laid back on the bed, a wave of emotion washing over him to feel that soft voice inside him, so different from the forcefulness he endured moments earlier. 

“I do…” he whispered to the room.

_ If you need me… _

Mitaka felt an ache within him “I always need you…”

He didn’t mean to say it so candidly out loud...he didn’t mean to feel so much for him...but nothing he felt or did around Kylo Ren was anything he had expected.

The tingling sensation faded away, leaving Mitaka alone once again. As he drifted to sleep, his thoughts were filled with those dark, soulful eyes filled with fury and lust and pain that the Lieutenant had come to love so much.


	7. This Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Excerpt:  
> “I care about him too, Kylo.”  
> And for some reason that only angered Kylo more. “He is thinking about me right now,” he spat. “He knows he'd feel safer if I was there with him.”  
> Hux frowned. “Is this supposed to make me jealous?”  
> Yes...Kylo thought, despite him saying, “You would have to care to be jealous.”  
> Hux's eyes narrowed. Anger bubbled beneath his words. “What more do you want from me?”

_ He takes a deep breath. Closes his eyes. No one is in the room yet. He feels the cool surface of the podium beneath his palms. His hands are not clammy this time. His breathing is steady. He is centered. He considered the snide remarks of the previous meeting and made rebuttal points on each jab at his both his character and his expertise. He was prepared to refute whatever he threw at them because in his heart of hearts he was right. Senior Officer Yue knew it. General Hux knew it.  _

_ He was going to do this. He was ready. _

And this time, listening in on Mitaka’s thoughts, Kylo realized he believed it too. 

The knight knelt in the center of the floor in his quarter, wearing only a pair loose fitting black pants, his bare chest taking deep breaths, exhaling slow and steady. It was rare that he sat in a pose like this. The Dark Side had no use for meditation. Still Kylo wanted to focus on the delicate task of peering deeper into Mitaka’s psyche without letting him know.

_ Flashes of Kylo’s face crept into his mind even as he tried to push them down. "I have to focus." _

Kylo held his breath. His eyebrows knitted, eyes still closed. He couldn't interfere...he promised.

_ He indulged in imagining what it would be like to have Kylo stand behind him, looming over the conference room. His sheer presence keeping the officers in line. They would fear him...and grow to fear the Lieutenant. _

He fought the urge to respond to the Lieutenant. He would whisper to him that he  _ was _ with him. That if Mitaka  _ did  _ want it, he would snuff out every officer in that room for him. He would pile the bodies high for the young officer. He would-

The door hissed open and the delicate string of concentration tethered to Mitaka’s mind strained as Hux’s imposing aura flooded the room.

Kylo gritted his teeth. He heard the heavy footfalls stop just short of him a few feet away. He could smell the leather of his boots, the scent of his fresh and sharp aftershave. And instinctively his body twitched, wanting to gravitate towards him. He resisted with a soft curl of his lip.

“I’m not interfering, if that’s why you’re here,” he said evenly, keeping his eyes closed.

“Aren’t you?” Hux asked.

His brow twitched, but Kylo kept himself calm, feeling small spikes of anxiousness from Mitaka as the science officers began to enter the room.

“He doesn’t know I’m watching him.”

“Indeed...And how is our Lieutenant?”

“Why? Are you curious how well your bait dangles on his hook?”

_ Another prick of anxiety. Uik entered the room. Mitaka busies himself with the datapad. _

Kylo wanted to whisper words of encouragement.  He cursed Hux for not appreciating just how difficult it was to look and not intervene. 

“He is no one's 'bait,' Kylo. I genuinely want to know how he fares.”

Kylo laughed mirthlessly. “If you really wanted to know, you could have attended the meeting too instead of abandoning him.”

“We’ve talked about this, Kylo.”

Kylo growled a non-response. He heard a shift of material, a shuffle, and then Hux’s presence felt close to him. 

Unable to resist the temptation, Kylo finally opened his eyes, regretting it as he did so because the small thread of the Force broke the moment he looked into those icy blue eyes that suddenly didn’t seem so icy. Hux was dressed in full uniform, kneeling on the hard ground in front of Kylo. His face was still serious, but was etched with an earnestness.

“I care about him too, Kylo.”

And for some reason that only angered Kylo more. “He is thinking about me right now,” he spat. “He knows he'd feel safer if I was there with him.”

Hux frowned. “Is this supposed to make me jealous?”

_ Yes... _ Kylo thought, despite him saying , “You would have to care to be jealous.”

Hux's eyes narrowed. Anger bubbled beneath his words. “What more do you want from me?”

Kylo didn't have an answer. He knew what he wanted to hear, the words Hux refused to say to him despite Kylo professing them often enough, but he knew better than to say it. He was just angry. Angry at Hux and Mitaka’s bond. Angry that Mitaka rejected his presence at the meeting. Angry at the possibility that Hux could fall for the lieutenant. And when Kylo leaves for his training, they would be together and forget all about him. And maybe it was better that way...

“Stand up,” Hux ordered.

Kylo blinked. “Why?”

“Shut up and stand.”

When Kylo stood up, he was surprised when Hux didn't stand with him. Instead, the general knelt up and pulled on Kylo’s belt, unbuckling it. 

Kylo’s heart lurched. “What are you-”

Hux scoffed as he threw the belt to the side. “You’re obviously are too stupid to know how I feel about you.” He grabbed Kylo’s hips and roughly pulled them towards him. “So shut up and let me show you.”

The irritated scowl Hux cast at Kylo slowly softened as his deft fingers unfastened his pants. His ginger brows lightened, his lashes blinking slowly, eyelids hooded, he pushed his lips against the thin fabric of Kylo’s pants, finding his growing member and kissing it until it was rock hard.

Kylo had never been in a position of power like this with Hux. Since their first encounter he had willing bent to Hux's every whim. He would obey anything Hux threw at him. He was his general after all. But seeing him like this, on his knees, those cold eyes melting in front of him into something more vulnerable. Kylo was speechless.

Hux slid the knight’s pants down and very slowly traced his tongue around the base of his cockhead. Kylo softly uttered a sounds, scared to move or breathe lest Hux change his mind and decide this was beneath him.

_ You don't have to do this.  _ Kylo thought, knowing Hux had not done this for anyone since Frederick…

_ Shut up, Kylo.  _

Hux wrapped his lips around Kylo’s head, tongue flicking against his frenulum until Kylo had no choice but to relax and go with it. He groaned and rocked his hips forward gently. Hux let out a soft moan of his own and pushed forward, taking all of Kylo into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat, and then a moment later squeezed even farther. 

Kylo arched his back and cried out. Mitaka was the first man to ever pleasure him, and it was amazing even if he was inexperienced. This, however...this was unlike anything he had experienced before. Hux worked his tongue expertly on the underside of Kylo’s cock. Each time he pulled away, his tongue dragged along the ridge before pushing forward hard, deepthroating him with ease. Kylo moaned, his knees buckling. He was so  _ good _ at this. Had he’d known this before, Kylo would have begged to do anything to be rewarded with this kind of sensation. 

He felt Hux's hand slide up his hip and give him a rhythmic tap inviting him to listen to his surface thoughts. Kylo listened in.

_ Kylo, look into my mind. _

Kylos heart skipped. Hux had said this only once before to him. Just after Starkiller was destroyed. They had shared their first kiss afterwards...

Kylo Ren closed his eyes and let the Force pour from him, sliding into Hux’s mind and letting it wrap around him like warm blanket.

_ Hux is sitting in his leather throne, watching Mitaka kneel before his knight. He strokes himself watching Kylo’s face slack with pleasure, eyes closed. His eyelashes are long and dark. His body long and lithe. Everything about him is long and dark and lovely. He wants to memorize every mark on his face. He wants to bite and lick every inch of his pale skin. Even as the Lieutenant brings him to the edge, he turns to his general and asks permission to come. Because he knows he still belongs to his general. Hux gives him permission. And watches this beautiful man come. He wants this moment to last forever... _

_ Hux shivers as Mitaka places small kisses and tentative licks along his body, cleaning up the mess he made.  _ _ "That's enough," Hux says, gently pulling Mitaka up.  “We must leave something for Ren, don't you agree?” He didn’t have the heart to explain that only Kylo is allowed that pleasure. Only Kylo is allowed to bring him release. And after Mitaka leaves, he straps Kylo to the bed and teases and torments him, watching him crave for his general. Kylo hungrily sucks his cock, moaning as the general releases in his mouth. Kylo licks his lips and thanks him. Hux rewards him and loves the fiery passion flare within Kylo as he begs. Harder...faster… more...all of you...Hux watches entranced as Kylo aches for him, needs him... _ _ He wants this moment to last forever. _

_ Kylo has an elegance to him cuffed and collared in gold. Should Hux ever find himself Emperor of the galaxy he would have Kylo dressed always like this at his feet. His black loincloth barely conceals his anticipation. Hux cannot wait to play with his knight, to see how he does when two of his “superiors” are taking him from both ends. Kylo plays it perfectly. His moans muffled against the Lieutenant’s cock, he backs into Hux eagerly. And the Force...The Force flows from this powerful creature, filling Hux, pulsing and throbbing within him. Hux is surprised to feel tears prick at his eyes, the sheer ecstasy overwhelming him. Never in his life had he felt these sensations before. Never before had he met a man like Kylo Ren. And this knight was his. Seeing him cuffed and bent and begging for more... _ _ He wants this moment to last forever. _

_ They lay in bed together, Kylo spent and glistening with sweat, Mitaka asleep on one side, Hux laying against him on the other. Kylo looks deep into Hux's eyes with those glassy dark orbs. “I love you,” he says. The honesty in his voice...the raw emotion behind it...Hux can trust it. He can trust him. And he realizes… _

_ He wants  _ _them_ _ to last forever. _

“Bren,” Kylo gasps. “Bren, I’m coming. I’m…”

Hux moans against Kylo’s cock and grabs his thighs tight, holding him in place as he sucks and tongues and works Kylo over the edge. Kylo releases into him, his legs weak and shaking. He holds Hux’s head, trying not to lean too hard, but needing the balance to steady himself. He watches his general, his cold, cruel, commanding general take every bit of him into his mouth, drinking him in, hungry sounds emanating from him. The memories of their time together pouring through Kylo in a loop, the sheer emotion of it sending tears down his face which he slapped away as quickly as they appeared.

When Hux finally pulled away Kylo sank to his knees. He licked away the traces of himself on Hux’s lips before pulling his general in for a deep kiss, letting out hungry groans as he could taste his own saltiness. He delves his tongue into Hux's mouth, wrapping his long arms around his general, gently pushing him to the hard floor. Hux complied, laying on his back, Kylo laying half on top of him. 

“Tell me what to do, general?” Kylo whispered, planting soft kisses on his lips, his cheeks, his neck as he fumbled with the general's uniform.

Hux gently brushed Kylo's hand away. “That was for you.” And his blue eyes flicker mischievously. “You’ll pay me back later tonight.” 

A thrill coursed through Kylo and he sank down, sheathing himself in his pants and laying his head against Hux’s chest.

He feels Hux raise his wrist and look at his anciently fashioned watch. “He’s nearly done.” 

_ Mitaka _ …

Kylo had completely forgotten about the meeting. He feels like he should be angry with Hux for distracting him this whole time, to keep him from being tempted to intervene. But in the end Hux was right...they were both right…

“You weren’t wrong by the way,” Hux said, almost as if on cue.

Kylo frowned. “What do you mean?”

“This meeting, assuming it all goes well, will not be the end-all to secure Mitaka’s place in the First Order. He could threaten the life of every science officer’s mother in that room, it will not change the opinions of the rest of the officers clamoring for promotions.”

Kylo felt the buzz of ecstasy wane and a sickening feeling crept up on him. He was going to be leaving for training soon. There was nothing he could do for him even if he wanted to...

“And so I took your advice…”

“My advice?” Kylo looked up at Hux who wore an infuriatingly clever face.

“Get dressed. I have something to show you.”

\-----

Mitaka struggled to maintain a sober expression as the officers once again walked one-by-one out of the conference room. 

He busied himself with the datapad. 

He pretended to stare hard at something very interesting on the screen. 

When the last officer left, the Lieutenant walked over to the panel and with a shaking hand locked the door.

He hung his head. 

And started to giggle. 

The giggles turned into laughs. The laughs turned to cackles. He didn’t know what to do with all the nervous energy that suddenly needed to be released. So...he punched the air in a victorious fashion! It reminded him of the sea of stormtroopers saluting their General during the “Last Day of the Republic” speech. He punched the air a few more times.

The datapad buzzed on the podium. He ran over to the screen hoping perhaps it was... _ it was! _

Senior Officer Yue must have already told the General the good news!

[Gen.Hux]: Congratulations, Lieutenant. Welcome aboard Project Bread. There will be plenty of time to celebrate later, however. Your shadow is waiting. 

_ My shadow? Already?  _

His fingers flew across the datapad.

[Lt.Dolphed.Mitaka]: Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.

Mitaka hit the Send button and took several deep breaths. When he was sure he was not in danger of bursting into a goofy grin the moment he walked out of the conference room, he grabbed his datapad and fitted his officer's cap atop his head. Drawing in a deep breath, Mitaka lifted his chin and puffed out his chest. He strode out of the conference room, walked down the hall, up the ramp where he found his charge. The officer was fidgeting nervously, staring out the massive bay window where Hux had ordered them to meet.

Mitaka clicked his heels together to announce his presence. The young officer whirled around.

Mitaka held his breath. 

He tried not to notice how dashing Petty Officer Thannison looked in his freshly pressed uniform. His upturned nose gave him a young, almost bratty, appearance. Those eyes however...they were dark and intense, almond shaped and hypnotizing. They were set below a pair of equally dark eyebrows that always had a stern presence to them. The austerity traveled to his perfectly combed blonde hair, shaped similar to General Hux’s which was probably not a coincidence.

He truly tried not to notice but...Thannison  _ was  _ dashing...

And so, months ago, when Mitaka had found Thannison quivering timidly outside of Kylo Ren’s quarters, the Lieutenant found not only an opportunity to play the hero for the handsome officer, but also finally get the chance to meet the mysterious dark jedi for the first time.

“Thank you, sir,” the blonde officer had replied that day, glassy terror possessing those hard brown eyes. The vulnerability in his serious face was...well the image had never left Mitaka’s mind entirely.

“Sir!” Petty Officer Thannison saluted, clicking his heels together. 

Mitaka lifted his chin high. “At ease, petty officer,” he said, an air of nonchalance in his voice belying his heart racing. 

_ Don’t blush. Don’t blush. You are his superior officer. Give him the speech. You’ve been practicing it all week! _

“Right! Welcome to the Shadow Program, petty officer. Let’s get a few things perfectly clear-”

\-----

“What...exactly am I watching?” Kylo Ren asked as he witnessed from the opposite end of the bridge the painfully awkward interaction between Lieutenant Mitaka and Petty Officer Thannison. Hux had his back to the display, looking up at Kylo with his standard sour expression keeping up appearances on the bridge.

“You are watching Mitaka introducing himself to his new shadow,” Hux replied confidently as though he had eyes in the back of his head.

“What is this Shadow Program?”

“On the surface, a program providing the opportunity for the lower rung officers to be shown the ropes, as it were, by their superiors.”

“And beneath the surface?” Kylo pressed.

“Well for these two it will be no different. Thannison will follow Mitaka’s every move. He will attend each meeting. Assist and learn and always be at his side. With one slight addition. Thannison will also be protecting the Lieutenant. He is involved in a 'clandestine' extracurricular program. He is a petty officer, but he is also training to become an operative.”

Kylo's eyebrows arched beneath his helmet. “You hired an assassin to watch Mitaka?”

Hux smirked. “No, that is a waste of a resource. This is a training exercise for Thannison. Should he prove successful in protecting Lieutenant Mitaka, he will graduate on to higher profile work. Eventually becoming my personal operative, if he proves himself.  For now, he will follow Mitaka as his discreet bodyguard, but he is also instructed to _follow_ Mitaka’s lead. This truly will be a shadow program for him. He is at a malleable stage in his training and he has a lot of potential. I want Mitaka to keep him on the straight and narrow path. And as Mitaka continues to climb in his career, I am hoping more of his subordinates follow his altruistic example.”

Kylo tilted his head, wasting no time in scouring the petty officer’s mind. 

His mind was...flustered to say the least.

_Listen to him._ _Focus. Does he know? Please don't blush. I'll protect you. I'll learn from you. I will make you proud. I hope you know that. Is Dopheld really his first name? Does he go by Phel? It would be a nice nickname. I'll protect you, Phel._

“And does this assignment have anything to do with the fact the petty officer is drunk with obsessive thoughts of our Lieutenant.”

He surprised himself by referring to Mitaka as  _ “our Lieutenant” _ , but he realized that for the first time, he truly felt he _could_ share Mitaka with Hux. And was in no danger of losing either of them.

The sour mask Hux wore briefly broke into a wry smile. “That  _ is  _ a pleasant bonus, isn’t it? During mandatory inspections I happened upon a copy of Mitaka’s registration picture tucked behind a First Order enlistment poster in his locker. It certainly didn’t hurt my decision.

Kylo reached further into the petty officer’s mind. The Officer rubbed the back of his head. The tingling was a necessary side effect if he was going to trust this boy with Mitaka's life.

_ Thannison stood in the center of the simulation. Three stormtroopers surrounded him. _

_ He was not heavily armed, nor was he heavily armored. He wore his officer’s uniform. It was a little stiff, but in the field he would most likely be in an officer's uniform when danger arose. And so he needed to be comfortable in it as he would be his own skin.  _

_ His blaster was inside his coat. There was a second blaster in his boot. He could get to both quickly, but the stormtroopers already had their blasters trained on him.  _

_ “Don’t move,” said the trooper on his left. There was a tremor in the hands of the trooper on his right. He would shoot first. The stormtrooper in front was steady. He would have the steadier shot. He would need to be taken down first. The trooper on his left gave the order in a hasty fashion. He was nervous. The words “Don’t move,” sounded more like a hope. A “please don’t move, because I don’t want to shoot you”  sound. That trooper would be taken down last. _

_ Thannison ducked and rolled forward. The trooper to his right shot wide hitting the ground behind him. The trooper in front just missed Thannison’s blonde head by a single hair. Thannison landed past the lead trooper, slipping behind him while pulling out the blaster from his boot. He held the small barrel to the troopers neck. One shot. The trooper fell to his knees. Thannison ducked behind him, shielding himself from the second blaster fire from the antsy trooper. He pulled out the blaster from his hip holster and fires two shots. The first at the trooper’s weapon, the next the troopers neck. _

_ The third trooper is frozen in place. He hesitates. Thannison does not. A third shot. The three troopers are laying at his feet. _

_ The simulation ends. Three stormtroopers continue to lay at his feet. _

_ Thannison calmly holsters both his blasters and looks at the control booth. “What’s next?” _

Kylo opened his eyes. “I approve,” he said almost immediately.

Hux arched an eyebrow. “Well, that is a relief. My entire plan  _ was  _ hingeing on your approval.”

Kylo scowled at Hux, though it seemed futile hidden beneath his helmet. “You know what I mean. I just meant…you chose well.”

“Of course I did.” Hux sniffed, and then a little softer he said, “They will both make excellent superior officers one day.”

The tone jarred Kylo. “Why do you talk as if these officers will be your replacement?”

“A good leader should always train their replacement.”

“Yes, but you sound as though you are on borrowed time.”

Hux hesitated.

Kylo felt cold. General Hux never hesitated. Fear pricked at the knight’s nerves.

Hux turned back to look at Mitaka who continued to lecture the eagerly attentive Thannison. 

“I once asked him, if it came down to it, would he choose to follow you or I if we both gave an order that conflicted. And without hesitation he answered ‘ I will always choose what’s best for the First Order. Always.’ _Always_. Those were his exact words.  He would die for the First Order. And I believe him. I trust him.”

Anxiousness gnawed at the knight. “That doesn’t answer my question. Why are you grooming him  _ now _ ? ”

Hux sighed. “Kylo...Starkiller is lost. And I am responsible. If Snoke doesn't kill me when we deliver you to him, then he surely will if the Resistance has another victory. I need more men like Mitaka to take my place. Perhaps not as general, but high enough to be an influence on his younger officers. He will keep the ranks honest. He will keep them loyal.”

Kylo bristled, his fists clenched. “I wouldn't let anything happen to you.”

Hux's smile was not harsh. He looked up at Kylo’s fierce mask with a sort of tenderness. “You will do as your master commands. And if it comes to that, I won’t fault you for what you must do.”

An icy fear washed over Kylo. If Snoke did decide Hux needed to be removed, of course he would order the Master of the Knights of Ren to carry out his will. 

He didn't want to think of what he would do if that day ever came. 

He honestly didn't know…

“I won’t let anyone hurt you,” Kylo said, stubbornly.

And then Hux gave him a look Kylo had only seen once before. In a shuttle. Flying away from the shattered Starkiller. A look that haunted his dreams every night, yearning to see again. 

“I love you, Kylo,” Hux said, a sheen in his blue eyes. “I love you more than you know and more than I could ever express. I need you to know this before you leave. I want you to believe that I do not say this lightly and once I do, it remains no matter what happens next.”

Kylo felt a pang in his chest. 

Finally he heard the words he had longed to hear. And yet he was in agony. “Bren...After my training I’ll come back different. I don't know what kind of man I'll be when I return.”

“You _will_ be different,” Hux agreed. “More powerful, more disciplined.” And he arched an eyebrow. “The  _ Finalizer’s _ control panels may not tremble in your presence when you are feeling perturbed.”

“I’m serious, Bren. What if l am not the same man you love?”

Hux looked at him for a moment. He dared a rare affectionate smile. “We will cross that bridge if needed.”

“A poor analogy considering nothing good ever happened on a bridge when a Skywalker was involved.” Kylo said, dryly.

A peculiar look crossed Hux stiff face. He touched his mouth. He looked away.

Kylo blinked. “Are you...Did I just make you laugh?”

Hux turned back, his face wore a scowl. “Of course not. Don’t be an idiot.” Though his cheeks were faintly pink.

“Why General Hux,” Kylo purred with an impish grin behind his mask. “Confessing your love? And laughing at a joke? Are you telling me you may have a heart in that icebox you call a chest?”

Hux’s eyes narrowed. He lifted his chin.

He took a step forward and tilted his lips close to Kylo’s helmet and in a low voice he said, “Why yes I believe I do. And tonight when I have you bound and bent over my knee, my riding crop striking you until you beg for release, perhaps my 'warm heart' will grant you mercy.” He turned to Kylo with a wicked smile on his lips. “And maybe it won’t.”

Kylo bit his lip hard, feeling his cock twitch in anticipation. It took all of his self-restraint to keep him from kneeling before Hux right there.

"See you tonight," Hux said and strode away.

“Yes, general," Kylo replied, the smile beneath his cruel and cold chrome helmet was genuine and honest.

He couldn’t wait for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fan fiction "The Honest Lieutenant"  
> I sincerely appreciate the comments, kudos, fan art, and support I've received through this series. You guys are amazing and I'm so grateful for your encouragement!  
> This concludes Part 2 of the Scourge of the Finalizer series.  
> I am taking a brief break from this series to work on an AU Mikylux Fiction based off the Epic German Opera "Faust" co-created with the ever talented artist [FesteringSilence](http://festeringsilence.tumblr.com/%20)  
> After that fiction it will be back to this series. A one-shot (yeah like you haven't heard THAT one before) and a third part in the series exploring what will happen when Kylo leaves for his training!  
> Follow me on tumblr! [White RainbowFF](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/white-rainbowff)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! [White-Rainbowff](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/white-rainbowff)


End file.
